Une nouvelle vie
by LynAngeling
Summary: Karin devra lutter pour revoir sa famille. Mais une fois emprisonner dans le monde des morts, comment s'en sortira-t-elle? Surtout si elle commence à avoir des sentiments pour un certain jeune homme...
1. Si tu commençaient à t'envoler

_**Par LynAngeling**_

_**Fan fiction de **_

_**Bleach **__**de l'auteur :Tite Kubo.**_

**Une nouvelle vie**

_Chapitre premier :__Si tu commençais à t'envoler_

Un matin, on pouvait voir la fenêtre d'une maison de Karakura s'ouvrir. De là, une jeune fille apparaissait, on apercevait ses cheveux noirs refléter les premières lueurs de la journée. Elle respira profondément puis se tourna vers sa chambre. Deux lits se figuraient dans la pièce. Il y avait, près de l'un, un ballon de foot, et près de l'autre diverses peluches. Tous ces nounours avaient un costume spécifique. A coté d'eux, on pouvait voir une autre jeune fille, aussi jeune que celle aux cheveux noirs. Elle était assise près d'une table en train de coudre une petite robe. La demoiselle aux cheveux noirs demanda à l'autre :

«Yuzu, c'est toi qui as pris les clés ? »

« Non, je crois qu'elles sont sur la table du salon. »

« Ah oui. »

« Il ne faudrait surtout pas les oublier. Ni grand-frère ni papa ne sera là pour nous ouvrir jusque tard dans la soirée. »

« Ouais, répondit-elle. »

Elle sortit alors de la chambre et descendit les escaliers. Elle atteignit le salon et prit les clés de la table pour remonter et les mettre dans son sac. Puis soudain, on entendit des pas vifs dans le couloir s'approcher. Un homme d'environ 40 ans entra dans la chambre et dit avec énergie :

« EEH ! Comment vont mes filles adorées ? » Il embrassa Yuzu, qui sourit chaleureusement, puis embrassa l'autre sœur, mais il ne reçu qu'un coup de pied en retour. L'homme prit un air triste et ajouta : « Pourquoi es-tu si cruelle, Karin ? Je suis pourtant ton père ! Si ta mère voyait ça, elle serait furieuse. AAH ! Si elle était encore là, elle m'aurait surement consolé de cette peine … »

L'homme continua de se plaindre tout en se dirigeant vers la porte. Les jumelles ne prêtaient pas attention à leur père, par habitude car il faisait souvent ces scènes. Après qu'il fut sorti Yuzu demanda à sa sœur :

« Tu n'as faim pas Karin ? Je vais commencer à préparer le petit-déjeuner. »

« Ok, j'vais réveiller Ichi-nii, alors. »

Toutes les deux sortirent de la chambre. L'une frappa à la porte de son frère, et l'autre prit les escaliers. Karin appela son frère et lui dit que le repas allait être prêt. Celui-ci bredouilla une réponse affirmative.

C'était une famille composée de quatre membres. Karin, sœur d'Ichigo, avait des courts cheveux noirs et des yeux presque aussi foncés. Yuzu était certes née le même jour que Karin, mais elle n'était pas sa vraie sœur jumelle. Celle-ci avait les cheveux châtains-blonds, et les yeux noisette. Ichigo était l'aîné de la famille. Il avait lui les cheveux « oranges » et des yeux marrons. Enfin le père de famille s'appelait Isshin, un grand homme très énergique.

La mère n'était plus de ce monde. Cela faisait déjà longtemps qu'elle avait été tuée par un hollow. Les hollow étaient des « monstres » qui dévoraient les âmes, afin d'acquérir plus de puissance. Et seules les personnes ayant assez d'énergie spirituelle parvenaient à les concevoir, voire à les « exorciser ».

La journée commençait donc ainsi dans cette famille. Mais ce jour-là, c'était la rentrée des classes. Yuzu et Karin entraient donc au collège, vêtues de leur uniforme. Ce qui mettait vraiment mal à l'aise Karin qui n'avait pas l'habitude de mettre des jupes. Pendant le petit-déjeuner et après s'être prise la tête avec le père, Karin rentra dans sa chambre et commença à se préparer. Elle posa son regard sur son armoire, qui retenait le chemisier et la jupe tant redoutés. Elle commença à avancer pas à pas, lentement vers l'armoire. Arrivée devant le contenant, elle s'arrêta et l'ouvrait. Puis on entendit sa sœur :

« Karin ! Tu n'as pas encore mis ton uniforme ? Tant mieux, on va le mettre en même temps, d'accord ? »

« Euh… Ouais ! dit-elle avec sourire »

Karin était plus à l'aise de le mettre avec sa sœur. Elles se déshabillèrent de leur pyjama. Elles enfilèrent donc le chemisier blanc avec deux rayures bleues aux manches et au col, et la jupe bleue aux rayures blanches accompagnée de looses socks, pour enfin mettre une ficelle bleue autour du col et former un nœud.

« Eh ! Ce n'est pas souvent qu'on puisse te voir en jupe, commenta Yuzu. Je suis contente qu'on porte la même chose, sourit-elle »

« Ca fait pas un peu bizarre ? »

« Mais non ! Ca te va bien ! »

Les jumelles continuèrent leur discussion tout en continuant de se préparer. Enfin elles partirent ensembles au collège.

La journée se termina normalement. Au moment de rentrer, Yuzu emprunta le chemin vers le magasin d'Urahara et Karin prit le chemin vers le terrain de foot.

Pendant la route, Karin repensa aux longues absences de son frère. Tous les dangers qu'il avait traversés n'étaient même pas encore terminés. Karin ne le savait pas mais en réalité même si la ville de Karakura était maintenant en sécurité, Aizen était toujours en vie. La bataille n'avait jamais finit, elle ne faisait que commencer. Mais ça aucun humain ne le savait même pas Ichigo, son frère qui avait tant aidé la Soul Society. Cependant cela ne le concernait plus, tant que ceux qu'il aimait était en sécurité. Malgré tout Ichigo était nostalgique de ne plus avoir à protéger ses amis. Et aussi la nostalgie de ne plus revoir Rukia. Ce que Karin avait remarqué évidemment, elle ne connaissait pas les détails mais elle en savait assez pour savoir cela. Et cela la rendait folle, voir son frère aussi peu vivant, et aussi de ne plus voir de vrais sourires dans son visage. Tout en pensant, elle arriva au terrain sans s'en apercevoir. Ses amis étaient déjà là et l'attendaient avant de commencer leur entrainement.


	2. Au loin dans les ténébres

_Chapitre deuxième :__ Au loin dans les ténèbres_

« Ah, t'es là, on croyait que t'étais rentrée chez toi dit Donny »

« Excusez-moi j'ai dû attendre que Yuzu sortent pour que je puisses lui passer les clés de la maison »

« Bah ! C'est rien, au fait on n'a fait des recherches des différentes écoles aux alentours pour Toshirô. Mais soit il ne vit pas ici soit il a déménagé, on le trouve nulle part, et puis je n'arrive pas à croire qu'un petit aux cheveux blancs à la Sangoku ne sois pas remarqué »

« Euh… dit Karin, ne sachant que répondre. Vous allez laisser tomber, oui ? J'vous avez dit qu'on ne le trouverait pas et que de toute façon c'est mieux ainsi, j'avoue qu'il est bon au foot, mais faut se tenir à nos propres pouvoirs. »

« Ooh ! Bon ok, on n'arrête les recherches les gars ! Mais comme même avec lui on aurait plus jamais de problèmes pour …»

« Usaka, elle a raison on doit compter sur nous même maintenant, on ne serait pas des hommes sinon, s'exclama Heita »

« Bon ! On joue ? demanda Donny après un silence »

Même si tout le monde était muet, ils étaient tous en accord avec Pinta. Ils se mirent enfin à jouer. Le ballon fut lancé haut dans le ciel, on le rattrapait par la tête puis le torse, et atterri au sol, on se l'envoyait tour à tour. Le jeu dura deux heures, ce qui semblait si court pour nos jeunes joueurs. Mais tous s'étaient bien épuisés et rentraient ensemble chez eux, après une bonne partie de foot avec des amis.

Le chemin de Karin se séparait de ceux de ses amis.

« Salut Karin, on s'est bien amusé ! On se revoit demain ! »

« Ouais, dit-elle en souriant, à demain ! »

Elle continuait donc seule vers le chemin du retour. Soudain une averse tombait d'un seul coup. Surprise, Karin commença à courir pour rentrer chez elle. On entendait les « splash » de ses pas.

…

… Le bruit effrayant et grinçant d'un frein se fit soudain entendre. De ce fatal accident le sang entourait le visage d'une jeune fille. Le silence, plus de « splash » rien que les gouttes d'eau étalant le sang tout autour du corps. On pouvait encore reconnaître un sac, non loin, avec à l'intérieur l'uniforme du collège du quartier. Des cheveux noirs… cachaient le visage défiguré de la fille.


	3. Je verrais un papillon noir

_Chapitre troisième :__ Je verrais un papillon noir_

C'était vraiment une mauvaise journée. La télé allumée, une famille découvrait le malheureux accident de la veille. Cette famille de quatre écoutait avec pitié pour l'autre famille qui habitait en face de chez eux. Effectivement cette famille connaissait la victime, elle eut été leur voisine. Karin Kurosaki, c'était le nom de cette voisine.

Après sa mort, elle était devenue une âme errante, elle était attachée à ce monde, cette famille et ces amis. Tous ce qui la retenait dans ce monde, sa vie. Ichigo, son frère, veillait à ce qu'elle ne soit pas dévorée par un hollow. En effet, on pouvait l'appelé un shinigami, des êtres des morts qui envoie les âmes au monde des mort, la Soul Society. Mais ils étaient aussi chargés « d'exorciser » les hollow. L'énergie spirituelle, appelée aussi reiatsu, de Karin était telle que les hollow étaient attirés depuis le hueco mundo, lieu où « vivaient les hollow ». Ichigo se débarrassa de ces monstres avec rapidité et discutait avec sa sœur à présent.

« Karin… Comment vas-tu ? Tu n'es pas blessée j'espère ? »

« Non, ça va. Ichi-nii… Comment je vais faire maintenant, je ne peux plus revenir ? Je suis… définitivement morte ? J'avais encore tant de projets, mes amis, et puis… Yuzu, cria-t-elle d'un coup, comment va-t-elle ?! »

« Elle… elle va bien, bouleversée mais elle va aller mieux je te l'assure. Ne t'inquiètes pas, papa et moi allons prendre soin d'elle. »

Karin s'était tu. Elle n'arrivait pas à réfléchir correctement. Elle paniquait. Mais son frère s'approcha pour lui faire un câlin. Malgré toute sa tristesse, cela la calma : sentir qu'elle pouvait encore avoir ce genre de liaisons la rassurait. Après quoi Ichigo se mis à genou de manière à être face à sa sœur. Karin regardait le visage de son frère, s'était la même expression que lorsque Rukia était partie.

_Ce visage, se dit-elle, c'est la même n'est pas ?_

_Est-ce que ça signifie que je ne pourrais donc pas rester…_

« Karin, écoutes-moi bien, je vais t'emmener à la Soul Society. C'est là où les morts doivent aller. Il vit que Karin s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose mais il continua sans la laisser le temps de prononcer une syllabe. Ce n'est pas facile au début mais je t'assure que tu vas bien t'intégrer. Tu es forte et tu pourras aussi devenir shinigami, j'en suis convaincu. Attends. Avant de dire quoi que ce soit, on va aller voir Urahara et il transmettra le message de ton entrer à la Soul Society. Tu as bien le droit à cette faveur puisque tu es ma sœur. On verra ce qu'il en dira. Pour l'instant, tu ne veux pas faire quelque chose avant d'y… aller ? »

« Si je deviens shinigami comme toi, je pourrais revenir ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Mais tu pourras sûrement revenir de temps en temps. »

« … Ok, alors non je n'ai plus rien à faire, je veux juste revenir le plus rapidement possible »

Les deux Kurosaki se dirigeaient maintenant chez Urahara. L'arrivée du frère et de la sœur était attendue. Urahara devant son magasin les regardait s'approcher. Et dit avec son grand sourire habituel :

« Alors comme ça on est mort ? T'inquiète pas ! Y'a une vie après la mort. »

« Urahara ! s'écria Ichigo, j'ai un service à te demander. »

« Je t'écoute avec plaisir Kurosaki. »

« Ma sœur, j'aimerais qu'on en prenne soin quand elle sera à la Soul Society. Etant donné que tu peux communiquer avec ceux de l'autre monde, j'aimerais que ma sœur sois prise en charge … S'il te plait. »

« Très bien, acquiesça l'ancien capitaine de shinigami, c'est pas bien compliquer, ça sera l'académie des shinigami qui s'en occupera. Ta sœur a un grand potentiel, ça ne devrait pas être bien difficile. J'vais prévenir Kuchiki, elle acceptera sûrement. »

« Merci beaucoup, dirent Ichigo et Karin en même temps »

Ichigo rassuré sourit à sa sœur, sourire qui fut rendu.

Après un bon moment à attendre dans le magasin, Urahara arriva enfin dans la salle des invités.


	4. Disparaître pour une nouvelle vie

_Chapitre quatrième : Disparaître pour une nouvelle vie_

Karin fut donc envoyée au royaume des morts. Tout avait été préparé pour l'enregistrer en tant que civil et pour l'emmener à l'académie. Son arrivée dans ce nouveau monde la surpris. D'abord parce que l'architecture des bâtiments était traditionnelle et ensuite parce qu'elle n'imaginait pas la Soul Society aussi… normal, mis à part ce côté ancien.

_C'est donc ça la Soul Society…_

_Je l'imaginais plus… effrayant. Quelque part cela me soulage, au moins je n'ai pas à vivre dans un monde ténébreux comme je l'imaginais._

_Yuzu, Ichi-nii,… papa, je ferais de mon mieux pour vous revoir aussi vite que possible je vous l'assure !_

Après avoir obtenu son état civil, inscrit sur une feuille qu'elle devait garder, Karin sortit de la préfecture. A son grand étonnement, Karin vit Rukia en sortant. Celle-ci s'approcha de la jeune arrivante, elle lui sourit et la salua d'une voix amicale :

« Salut Karin, ça faisait longtemps, dit-elle tout en souriant un peu plus »

« Oui, acquiesça-t-elle simplement. »

« Dis moi, tu n'as pas l'air au mieux de ta forme… Hum, je vais t'emmener voir ta famille d'accueil, tu veux bien me suivre, demanda-t-elle d'un un second sourire qui ce voulut réconfortant. »

Karin suivait l'amie de son frère, mais toujours perturbée de se retrouver ailleurs que sur Terre, elle n'arrêtait pas de tourner la tête dans tous les sens dans ce monde inconnu. Rukia était une jeune femme, belle avec de grands yeux bleus marins. Elle avait pourtant plus de 100 ans. En réalité c'était tout à fait normal ; dans cette partie de l'univers, les gens y vieillissaient bien moins rapidement que les êtres humains.

Au bout d'un moment, Rukia ralentit le pas jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'arrête devant une imposante demeure. En s'approchant du portail, Karin remarqua que les contours dorées de ce portail étaient sculptées très légèrement, mais elle ne douta pas que ce fut l'œuvre d'un très grand artiste. Tout le monde aurait pu le deviner. Rukia pris l'une des poignets et la frappa. Et on attendait que quelqu'un vienne ouvrir la porte.

Rukia jeta un regard sur Karin et se rendit compte qu'elle avait oublié de lui parler de sa nouvelle famille. Elle se sentit stupide de ne pas l'en avoir informé dés le début.

_Pff qu'elle débile je fais. J'avais tellement peur de lui rappeler qu'elle n'est plus dans le monde réelle, que j'en ai oublié le plus important. Ceci dit… Karin, se dit-elle en la regardant, tu dois surement souffrir. Ce n'est jamais chose facile de quitter ceux que l'on aime. J'espère que tu t'habitueras rapidement._

« Karin, c'est ici la demeure de la famille qui t'accueillera, lui dit-elle en montrant la grande résidence. Cette famille est composée de trois membres, les Gensensai. Et tous sont dotés de talents artistiques. Etant donné que tu va bientôt entrer à l'académie des shinigami, je ne pense pas que tu les poseras de problèmes. Non pas que je doute sur l'attitude que tu aurais envers eux. Même s'ils t'ont accepté, on dit que c'est une famille assez étrange. Personne ne sait réellement ce qu'ils font à l'intérieur. D'ailleurs, j'étais étonnée de savoir que les Gensensai acceptaient une nouvelle arrivante comme toi. Tu devras attendre environ une semaine avant de pouvoir intégrer l'aca…»

Rukia fut coupé par une voix grave qui appartenait à un homme qui venait d'ouvrir la grande porte.

« Bonjour que font deux jeunes filles ici. Après un instant de réflexion celui-ci continua, je suppose que c'est Kurosaki… ou plutôt Mademoiselle Gensensai Karin qui est accompagnée de Dame Kuchiki. Entrez, je vous prie. »

Il inclina légèrement la tête et les laissa franchir le portail. Karin et Rukia entraient tout en saluant poliment l'homme.

___________

Fin du chapitre: A l'attention des lecteurs,

J'aimerais connaître vos impressions sur ces 4 chapitres du fanfic.

Disons que je demande à ce qu'il y ait 10 _reviews_, et ensuite je mettrais le chapitre 5.

Désolée, si cela peut paraître ennuyeux, mais cela m'aiderais pour la suite de l'histoire, car je suis un peu déroutée et ne sais pas si ce que j'écris est correct ou même compréhensible. Il y a peut-être des incohérences ou encore des imprecisions. Je vous remercie d'avance de m'en informer afin que je puisses continuer mon fanfic.

Tout compte fait je ne demande plus 10 _reviews_, mais juste que l'on commente de temps en temps. ^^

Bon go go la suite :p


	5. Chez la famille Gensensai

_Chapitre cinquième :__ Chez la ''famille'' Gensensai_

En découvrant l'intérieur ravissant de l'abri de cette famille, qui contrastait fortement avec les murs puissants de l'extérieur, Karin se sentait de moins en moins à l'aise. Elle était de plus en plus tendue à l'idée de rencontrer sa nouvelle « famille ». Ce qui la rendait nerveuse, c'est que petit à petit elle saisit que sa nouvelle vie aller commencer ici, avec de parfaits inconnus. Comment aller elle faire ? Comment réagir face à eux ? Allait-elle les comprendre ? Allaient-ils la comprendre ? Comment vivre avec eux ? Comment se comporter ? Fallait-il être naturelle ou allait-elle être rejetée pour avoir eu l'audace de les parler familièrement ? Toutes ces questions tournoyaient dans son esprit embrouillé, et cela redoublait au fur et à mesure qu'elle marchait.

Rukia comprit son angoisse car, elle-même avait connu l'expérience de se retrouver nez à nez avec une famille inconnue et de haut statut social. Toutefois, les Gensensai n'étaient point des nobles. Ce sont de grands artistes très recommandés par les riches, et c'est ainsi que de génération en génération les talents, la maîtrise, le savoir étaient transmis. C'était donc une famille d'artistes, et la sculpture était le domaine qu'ils travaillaient. Les Gensensai se donnaient le privilège d'être traités aussi bien que s'ils avaient été des nobles. Leur talent était unique au Soul Society, mais aussi dans le monde réel s'ils avaient pu exercer leur art en bas. Personne n'osait donc les traiter comme une famille commune, on avait même l'habitude de les rehausser au rang des quatre grands clans, tel que les Kuchiki. On pouvait dire qu'ils avaient réussit à gagner le respect de tous.

Le domestique installa Karin et Rukia dans un salon, dont les moindres recoins étaient minutieusement décorés, par la variété des couleurs ou par les compétences des maîtres des lieux. Tout le salon était en harmonie avec tous ce qui la constituait, rien n'était fait au hasard, même le jardin qui se situait derrière la pièce faisait partie de la merveilleuse décoration.

En attendant que le domestique informe son maître de la présence de Dame Kuchiki et du nouveau membre de la famille, Rukia essaya de trouver les mots justes pour calmer l'inquiétude de Karin.

« Karin, quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu sais, tu pourras toujours me demander de venir te voir si tu te sens mal. »

« … Merci Rukia, répondit-elle en souriant »

« Ne me remercie pas, cela me ferais plaisir de pouvoir t'aider, se réjouit-elle. »

_Rukia, je suis contente qu'au moins, toi, tu sois présente en ce moment._

_Mon frère t'aimait tellement qu'il a abandonné notre famille._

_Mais à présent, il n'y a plus que toi vers qui je peux me tourner. Et à vrai dire, cela ne me dérange pas du tout. Au contraire cela me rassure._

Après un quart d'heure à attendre, quelqu'un était enfin venu à leur rencontre. Cette personne n'était pas habillée si différemment que son domestique. Cependant son visage, lui, était rayonnant, il avait un beau visage bien moins sévère que celui du servant. Et il avait des cheveux noirs qui faisaient ressortir ses yeux bleus. Karin eut un pincement au cœur en le voyant. Le jeune homme s'approcha et s'assis sur une chaise avant de s'adresser à son domestique :

« Peux-tu nous apporter du thé ? Merci, dit-il avec un sourire en voyant l'homme partir. » Puis il se tourna vers les deux jeunes filles, en gardant toujours ce sourire naturel au visage. « Alors comme ça c'est toi Karin, enchanté. J'espère que cet endroit te plait, après tout tu es chez toi ici. Ah ! J'oubliais, je m'appelle Tensui, et je suis le fils aîné de père Gensensai. Je m'excuse, par la même occasion, de son absence ; il est en voyage avec mon jeune frère, Takumi. »

« En voyage ? Etrange, je pensais que votre père devait prendre en charge Karin ? interrogea-t-elle étonnée et un peu inquiète »

« Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas madame. Je pense savoir m'occuper de ma nouvelle sœur correctement. Vous n'avez pas confiance en moi ? demanda-t-il »

« Euh… Non ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, mais… » Rukia ne savait pas comment terminer sa phrase, et elle n'eut pas besoin de le terminer.

« Désolé, je sais que je n'ai pas l'air très sérieux, mais vous savez, j'ai engagé une femme qui s'occupera de Karin. Je la connais bien, et c'est une femme qui s'est déjà occupé de votre frère quand il était encore enfant, vous savez ? Je pense qu'on peut la faire confiance. Karin ne reste pas longtemps, il me semble qu'elle veuille être une shinigami, non, questionna-t-il en regardant Karin. »

« … Oui, affirma-t-elle en baissant les yeux »

Il lui sourit et continuait la discussion avec Rukia, pour l'assurer que Karin était en de bonne main, tandis que le domestique était revenu et servait le thé.

_Comment je vais pouvoir vivre sous le même toit que cette personne, je n'arrive même pas à soutenir son regard…_

_Ses yeux (elle jeta un regard pour voir les yeux bleus du jeune homme), même si ce n'est qu'un simple regard, il est si intense…_

_J'ai l'impression de m'y noyer… (Elle détourna les yeux, dés qu'elle remarqua qu'elle était elle aussi regardée)_

« Karin, tu vas bien ? demanda Rukia, les sourcils froncés »

« Oui, bredouilla la jeune fille »

« Je dois y aller maintenant, dit-elle en se levant, je reviendrais te voir demain, d'accord ? »

« Oui… Merci Rukia »

« Alors à demain, dit-elle en souriant » Puis elle prit le chemin de la sortie, en jetant un dernier regard à Karin, avec le même homme qui les avait ramenées plutôt.

Karin était perdue dans ses pensées, quand Tensui lui rappela à la réalité.

« Dis-moi, tu n'as pas faim ? »

_Il n'a pas d'autres expressions que celui-là, se dit-elle, toujours aussi souriant…_

« Oui, je commence à avoir faim. » Cette fois-ci elle réussit à faire face au regard du jeune maître. Malgré tout ses joues rosirent.


	6. Sachiko, une nouvelle mère

_Chapitre sixième :__ Sachiko, une nouvelle mère_

Avant d'aller manger, Tensui proposa à Karin d'aller se changer et de rencontrer sa nourrice. On la fit visiter un peu la demeure avant de l'emmener dans sa chambre. Il y avait à l'intérieur une femme, assez âgée, qui visiblement n'attendait que l'arrivée de la jeune fille.

« Bonsoir, dit-elle d'une voix douce et maternelle. Je suis ravie de voir ma nouvelle fille. Pardonne-moi, dit-elle en voyant le visage de Karin anxieuse, mais à présent tu seras comme une fille pour moi, ne sois pas aussi surprise. Oh ! Mais dis-moi, tu ne voudrais pas te changer. Comment une jeune fille comme toi peut mettre à nue ses jambes aussi facilement ! Assied-toi là, je vais te préparer une douche en même temps. »

_Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de dire un mot… Est-ce si grave de ne pas couvrir ses jambes ?_

… _Ah ! C'est pour ça que Tensui m'a demandé de me changer ?... Peut-être… Tout semble être si traditionnel._

En la laissant seule, Karin commençait à repenser à sa famille, sa vraie famille.

_Vous me manquez… (Elle commençait à pleurer)_

_Vous me manquez déjà… se répéta-t-elle en boucle._

La nourrice revenait et entendit les sanglots de Karin, puis elle reprenait le sens inverse pour laisser Karin seule un moment.

Une bonne demi-heure était passée, et la femme se décida à aller chercher Karin pour qu'elle puisse prendre son bain avant de manger. Arrivée devant la chambre, et n'entendant plus que de petits gloussement, La nourrice entra et fit signe à Karin que le bain était prêt. La jeune fille se leva et la suivit hors de la chambre. Après un bout de chemin, Karin demanda :

« Hum… Excusez-moi, comment vous appelez vous, je ne me souviens pas que vous me l'ayez dite. »

« Haha, je suis vraiment désolée, j'étais tellement enthousiaste à l'idée de m'occuper de toi que j'en ai oublié de me présenter. Pardonne-moi encore une fois, je me présente Sachiko, mais tu peux m'appeler Sachi. Désolée, je ne peux pas te donner mon nom de famille… Je… n'en ai pas, dit-elle dans un sourire mélancolique »

« Je suis désolée, s'empressa de dire Karin »

« Mais, non, ne t'inquiètes pas. Tiens, on arrive... Alors, ici tu vas trouver le savon avec la serviette à côté, et… là derrière le paravent tu trouveras tes nouveaux vêtements. Bien, je suppose que tu es assez grande pour te laver, à moins que tu ne veuilles que je t'aide à laver ton dos. »

« Merci Sachiko, mais je vais me débrouiller, je te suis déjà reconnaissant d'avoir préparé mon bain et de m'avoir apporté des vêtements plus convenable. »

« Mais de rien ma chérie, je ne suis pas loin si tu as besoin de moi. »

Karin entendit la porte se fermer puis elle commença se déshabiller avant de prendre son bain.

_Aaaaaah, qu'est-ce que c'est agréable…_

_Sachiko, c'est une femme bien, elle est gentille et aimable. Je me demande si maman était comme ça. Je ne me souviens plus très bien, mais je suis sûre qu'elle était aussi adorable._

_Ma chérie… se rappela Karin en souriant. J'ai vraiment l'impression de voir une mère en elle. Il y a comme une aura maternelle qui se dégage en elle. C'est tellement rassurant. J'espère que ça va continuer._

Karin sortit du bain chaud à contrecœur, puis elle se hâta à se vêtir chaudement. Elle se dirigea vers la porte, et l'entrouvrît avant d'apercevoir qu'effectivement Sachiko n'était pas loin. La vieille femme était en train de tisser quelque chose. S'apercevant que Karin avait fini, la nourrice se retira de sa chaise.

« Tu as déjà fini ? Comme tu as fait vite, les jeunes filles, dont je m'étais autrefois occupée, prenaient au moins une heure avant d'avoir fini. Bien, tu veux peut-être te sécher les cheveux avant de manger ? »

« Non merci, ça séchera en route, répondit simplement Karin »

« Alala… Tu es vraiment différente des autres, on va au moins t'arranger les cheveux… même s'ils sont bien courts, soupira la nourrice. »

« Ce n'est pas important, Sachiko, il va faire nuit qui peut bien s'occuper de ça à cette heure de la journée. »

« Tu as peut-être raison, après tout il n'y a pas d'invités ou quoi que ce soit. »

Puis Sachiko emmena Karin pour dîner.


	7. Un passé douloureux

_Chapitre septième :__ Un passé douloureux_

Pendant que Karin se préparait, Tensui avait demandé à ce que l'on prépare le repas du soir. Puis il s'installa sur un rocher décoratif dans le jardin. Il regardait le ciel et se laissait aller par ses pensées.

_Ah ! Quel beau crépuscule… J'espère que père reviendra avec Takumi assez vite, avant que je m'en aille. Combien de temps vont-ils prendre avant de terminer son apprentissage ? D'un côté, j'ai un peu forcé la main en voulant me défaire de l'héritage ; et père ne veut sûrement pas donner cet héritage à n'importe qui (il soupira)._

_Bon… Je ne suis plus l'héritier et je ne perds pas grand-chose après tout. Une maison, des domestiques et c'est tout… Notre tradition commence à se perdre, tout les autres membres sont soit devenus commerçant soit devenus shinigami. Et maintenant, j'ai moi-même décidé de partir. (Il ferma les yeux et se reposa sur le rocher)_

Tensui fut réveillé par les pas de Karin et Sachiko. Puis il quitta le jardin pour aller les rejoindre.

Karin et Tensui se trouvaient maintenant à table, et l'on ne tarda pas à apporter la nourriture. Soudain Karin s'aperçut du départ de Sachiko.

« Sachiko ! Vous ne mangez pas ? »

« Non Karin, je mange avec les autres domestiques, répondit-elle doucement »

« Mais pourquoi ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous ne pourriez pas mangez avec nous ? S'il vous plait restez… »

« Karin, dit Sachiko en soupirant, je ne fais pas partie de la famille… »

« Hein ? Mais tu m'avais dit que je serais comme ta fille, alors pourquoi tu ne ferais pas partie de la famille ? »

« Haha, ria-t-elle, c'est vrai mais vois-tu, je préfère mangez avec les autres, si tout le monde devait mangez ensemble avec vous, ça ne serait plus possible, dit-elle en souriant cette fois-ci. Tu me comprends, n'est-ce pas ? Dés que tu auras fini, rejoins-moi dans ta chambre, j'y serais. » Elle vit Karin acquiescer, puis s'en alla.

Le silence s'imposa lourdement entre les deux Gensensai. Karin, peu habituée, mangeait un peu trop rapidement. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était de quitter la pièce au plus vite. Par contre, Tensui prenait le repas à son allure, il regardait de temps en temps Karin. Puis tout à coup, il s'est mis à briser l'ambiance qui régnait.

« Sais-tu que moi aussi j'ai l'intention de devenir shinigami. » Il remarqua l'étonnement de la jeune fille puis il continua : « Dame Kuchiki ne te l'a pas dit ? »

« Euh… Non, je suppose qu'elle a oublié. Mais… Elle m'a dit que c'était étrange que vous m'acceptiez dans la famille. Peut-être que… ça a un rapport… »

« Eh bien ! Tu as deviné juste, tu sais qu'on ne peut pas intégrer l'école en pleine année ? Et en t'acceptant ici, j'ai eu le privilège de m'inscrire en même temps que toi. »

« Ah bon ? Je ne le savais pas. »

« Je me demande ce que Kuchiki ne t'a pas encore dit. Ben, on verra bien, je suppose que la vie dans le monde réel est très différente d'ici : la façon de s'habiller par exemple. »

« … oui, dit-elle. J'ai fi… »

« Tiens, tu as déjà fini, attends, jvais demander à ce que l'on te ressert. »

« Non, ça ira merci beaucoup pour le repas, je me suis régalée. »

« Bon… alors bonne nuit, finit-il par dire en voyant Karin se lever. »

« Bonne nuit monsieur Gensensai »

« Tensui, appelle-moi Tensui. »

Elle fit un sourire sans répondre, et se précipita pour rejoindre Sachiko. Le jeune homme dut terminer son dîner seul. Tensui n'aimait pas être seule, il avait déjà poussé son père à partir, mais pour combien de temps ? Ca faisait déjà une dizaine d'années qu'ils étaient partis. Et il se sentait vraiment seul c'est pour ça qu'il avait décidé de prendre en charge Karin. En apprenant qu'elle allait être shinigami, il eut l'idée de suivre le même chemin, au moins il serait entouré, songeait-il.

Dans la solitude, Tensui repensait au jour où tout avait commencé : le début de la perte de son héritage.

___

_« Père, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi et je ne veux pas être le maître de cette maison, affirma-il d'un air grave »_

_« Comment ?! Tu prends de folles décisions depuis que tu connais cette femme. Qu'a-t-elle de plus que celles que je t'ai présentées ?! Tu verras qu'elle te trahira dés qu'elle le pourra. Comment ai-je pu faire naître un fils aussi idiot ! »_

_« Non, c'est vrai que j'ai pris cette décision pour elle, père, mais ce n'est pas elle qui m'a demandé de partir ! »_

_« Ha ! C'est donc ça, j'en étais sûr, elle ne veut ton héritage, tu ne vois pas comment elle envie nos bijouterie ? Et dés que tu as le dos tourné, elle en profite pour nous voler ! Je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux, alors arrête de me fatiguer. Mon fils, je t'aime et je sais que tu vaux mieux que ça, alors reste. »_

_« Non ! Je ne te crois pas tu ne m'aimes pas puisque tu n'aimes pas Natsumi. Moi je l'aime et je te hais de toujours dire du mal d'elle ! »_

_« Comment oses-tu me parler ainsi ?! Tensui ! Ne pars pas ! Si tu pars tu en subiras les conséquences ! »_

_Mais Tensui n'écoutait pas, il était déjà parti rejoindre Natsumi pour lui dire qu'il allait quitter les Gensensai pour elle, et qu'ils pourraient vivre ensemble loin de son père, vivre dans la joie et le bonheur._

_Tout c'était déroulé si rapidement. Natsumi ne supporta pas l'annonce de son amoureux. Elle lui cria dessus, en l'insultant, en l'humiliant. C'était pitoyable, Natsumi était bien comme son père l'avait dit plusieurs fois. Elle avait fini par dévoiler son vrai visage. Et cela brisa le cœur de Tensui._

_« Tu me déçois Tensui, je croyais que je pouvais compter sur toi mais non ! Tu es plus débile que ton père ne le croit, dit-elle avec mépris. »_

_« Natsumi… Mon cœur, tu ne pense pas ce que tu dis. Je sais que tu as peur qu'on ne puisse pas trouver un endroit où vivre tranquillement. Mais crois-moi, crois en notre amour, crois en mon pouvoir, je ferais de ta vie, la plus belle, la plus joyeuse. Si je te demande de me cr… »_

_« Tais-toi ! Ca m'énerve d'avoir perdu mon temps avec toi ! J'aurais mieux fait de séduire ton frère, lui au moins n'aurait pas laissé un tel héritage. Oh ! Lâches-moi ! » Elle lui donna un coup dans le ventre. « Laisses-moi tranquille, je ne veux plus jamais revoir ta face de chien ! »_

_Puis elle partit sur ces mots._

___

Tensui ne voulait pas se rappeler de ce moment, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. A cause de ce passé, Tensui ne prenait plus les femmes qu'à la légère. Il avait perdu confiance en l'amour. Il n'aimerait plus personne, surtout si c'est pour qu'on le trahisse encore une fois, se disait-il. Cependant, ces souvenirs ne faisaient en réalité que renforcer son besoin d'affection.


	8. Familiarisation

_Chapitre huitième :__ Familiarisation_

Le lendemain matin, Sachiko préparait le petit-déjeuner de Karin. Puis vers neuf heure, la nourrice alla réveiller Karin. Celle-ci, qui n'arrêtait pas d'étonner la femme, était déjà habillée et s'apprêtait à sortir.

« Bonjour ma petite fille ! Tu es déjà debout ? »

« Bonjour Sachiko. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir plus alors j'ai décidé d'aller dans le jardin. Je… peux y aller n'est-ce pas ? »

« Mais bien sûr ! Ca me fait du bien de savoir que tu n'as pas de mal à te lever. Cependant, tu ne voudrais pas manger avant de te rendre dans le jardin. D'ailleurs, tu voulais aller dans quel jardin ? »

« Hum… Il n'y en a pas qu'un ? »

« Non, il y a le petit que l'on voit là, mais il y en a aussi un bien plus grand, déclara Sachiko d'un ton joyeux. »

« Ah bon ? Je suppose que j'irai voir celui que je n'ai pas encore vu, après avoir pris mon petit-déjeuner. »

« Très bien, je te montrerais où il se trouve. »

Sachiko emmena donc Karin, après qu'elle eut pris son repas, dans un immense parc. Il se situait derrière la demeure, et abritait un peu plus loin une cabane camouflée par les cerisiers. Dans la brise printanière, les pétales de fleurs planaient vers le sol. Karin contemplait cette magnifique place. Puis prise d'une soudaine joie, elle se jeta sur un coussin rose et profitait de ce beau temps.

« Alors ? Tu aimes cet endroit, demanda la nourrice. »

« Oui, énormément ! »

Sachiko sourit et décida de s'assoir près de la jeune fille, en profitant elle aussi du bonheur qui emplissait Karin. Peu de temps après, Sachiko remarqua que Karin était endormie. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle comprit que la jeune fille n'avait pas dormi de la nuit.

Tensui les regardait de loin, dans son atelier de travail qui était la cabane cachée derrière les arbres. Il termina ce qu'il avait commencé et les rejoignait à présent.

« Sachi ! Que faîtes-vous ici si tôt, cria-t-il. »

« Chut ! répondit-elle en se retournant vers lui. » Puis elle fit signe que Karin dormait.

Le jeune homme comprit et s'approchait maintenant à pas de loup. Il s'assit près de Karin, et chuchota :

« Elle ne préfèrerait pas dormir dans sa chambre ? »

« Non, maintenant qu'elle dort, laissons-la tranquille, dit-elle en prenant la même hauteur de voix que son interlocuteur. »

« Vous vous êtes déjà attachée à elle n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle rit doucement et lui répondit :

« Elle n'est pas comme ces petites qui ne vivent que pour se faire chouchouter. Et c'est assez agréable de voir, pour une fois, une fille de son âge aussi peu exigeante. »

« Mmh, c'est vrai. Elle n'est pas compliquée, c'est peut être l'œuvre d'une éducation différente de ce que nous connaissons. »

« Oui, c'est clair, je crois bien que c'est ça. »

Après un bon moment de détente, Tensui voulut repartir s'occuper dans sa cabine. Mais Karin ne tarda pas à se réveiller par le mouvement du jeune homme en se levant, qui le remarqua.

« Ah, tu te réveilles enfin. Comment tu te sens, demanda Tensui. »

« Je vais bien merci. »

« Tu t'ennuis peut-être, j'allais justement faire quelque chose, tu veux m'accompagner ? »

« Où ça ? »

« Là-bas derrière les cerisiers, dit-il en pointant sur sa cabine, il y a une petite maison, tu la vois ? »

« Je crois, oui. »

« Alors ? »

« Vas-y, il te montrera l'art des Gensensai, encouragea Sachiko. C'est très intéressant, et il te dira peut-être le secret de cet art puisque tu fais partie de la famille maintenant. »

« D'accord, je viens, finit-elle par dire après un instant d'hésitation. »

Karin et Tensui partirent vers l'atelier, et Sachiko retournait dans la demeure. Quand ils entrèrent dans la cabine, Karin fut impressionnée de toutes les sculptures qui y étaient entreposées. La plus grande partie d'entre elles dégageaient une aura étrange.

« Ici se trouve quelques-uns de nos travaux, je les trouve magnifiques, mis à part certains dont j'en suis le créateur. »

« Comment ça ? Elles sont toutes très belles pourtant. »

« Attends. » Puis il prit deux sculptures en bois, qui étaient à priori identiques. « Regarde, tu sens une différence ou pas ? »

_Elles ont l'air d'être la même, mais c'est vrai quelque chose les différencie. Qu'est-ce que cela peut bien être ? J'aime plus l'une que l'autre._

« C'est vrai, c'est pas pareille, celle-là est plus… est mieux, je le sens mais c'est tout, je ne sais pas pourquoi je préfère celle-là. »

« Tu vois, dit-il tristement. Celle que tu trouves meilleure a été faite par mon frère, il a voulut faire la même chose que moi, mais il a mieux fait. »

« Pourquoi, qu'est-ce qui fait qu'elles sont différentes ? »

« Eh bien… Les Gensensai ont toujours eu ce don, celui de rendre les matières vivantes. C'est comme si ces statues te regardaient, comme si elles respiraient. Voilà en gros, en tant que Gensensai, je ne suis même pas capable de faire ce qui devrait être naturellement fait. Je viens toujours ici m'entrainer pour utiliser ce pouvoir mais en vain… Je n'y arrive pas. »

_Il est triste… J'aimerais le réconforter mais je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi il est si important pour lui d'avoir ce don. Ce qu'il fait est déjà incroyable. Même s'il manque cette aura chaleureux dans ses travaux…_

_Finalement c'est peut-être bien normal d'être triste._

« A la base, continua-il un moment après, on pensait que c'était peut-être parce que j'étais encore jeune, mais maintenant je me dis que c'est tout simplement que je ne suis pas fait pour ça... Et c'est pour ça que j'ai décidé de devenir shinigami, comme ça je verrais bien ce pour quoi je suis fait, déclara-t-il soudainement d'un ton joyeux. »

« Je suis sûre que tu trouveras ton propre don, il en a forcément un, dit-elle en souriant. »

« Haha, merci Karin ! Moi aussi je pense que je le trouverais. Bon, c'est pas tout mais je t'ai fait venir pour autre chose. Tu veux revoir ta famille n'est-ce pas ? Ton vœu sera exaucé si tu l'écris sur une sculpture spéciale, et pour la faire je n'ai même pas eu besoin de ce fichu don ! Alors… dit-il en cherchant l'objet, là tiens. Ensuite tu l'enterreras près de l'arbre familial. »

« Hum… Merci beaucoup, mais l'arbre familial, c'est le vôtre non ? »

« Haha, mais tu as déjà oublié que tu es une Gensensai aussi ? Même si ce n'est pas de sang. Et puis je t'accorde ce vœu, je sais que tu ne te sens pas tant que ça chez toi, ça te permettra de te sentir mieux. Et puis, en venant ici tu as la chance de vivre correctement avant d'aller dans l'académie. Dans d'autres familles, tu n'aurais peut-être même pas pu être shinigami, certains sont tellement pauvres qu'ils gardent leurs enfants chez eux pour travailler. »

« … Je comprends, merci beaucoup de m'avoir pris en charge alors. »

« Ce n'est rien, du moment que tu me souris plus souvent ou que tu ne fuis pas ma présence, dit-il avec son sourire habituelle. »

Karin regardait Tensui, et se dit que finalement elle pouvait faire face à lui. Il n'était pas méchant après tout.

« Tiens, dit-il en tendant un outil, c'est pour que tu puisses écrire ton vœu. »

_Revoir Yuzu Ichi-nii et p'pa, c'est ça mon vœu non ?_

_J'hésite, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'hésite._

Elle se mit à écrire, à écrire : « Que les Kurosaki encore vivants soient heureux dans le monde réel. » Puis Karin et Tensui sortirent de la cabane pour se diriger vers un arbre semblable aux autres. Là, elle enterra son souhait.

Après une petite promenade, les deux Gensensai rentrèrent et déjeunèrent, et cette fois-ci Karin était à l'aise. Après qu'elle est finit son repas, un homme entra et annonça l'arrivée de Rukia. La jeune fille allait donc à sa rencontre.

« Rukia ! »

« Karin, comment vas-tu ? Tout se passe correctement ? »

« Oui, je vais bien et toi ? »

« Très bien, je vais bientôt aller à l'académie pour ton inscription. J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas de problème. »

« Moi aussi, j'ai hâte d'y être. Aussi, tu ne m'avais pas dit que Tensui allait s'inscrire en même temps que moi. »

« Ah oui c'est vrai je suis désolée, mais je suis débordée ces temps-ci… D'ailleurs, je vais devoir y aller. Je suis juste passée voir comment tu allais. Ca me rassure que tu te sentes mieux. »

« Tu ne peux pas rester ? »

« Non, je voudrais bien avoir un peu de repos moi-même, mais c'est impossible. Je reviendrais te voir dés que possible. »

« Je comprends, courage alors. »

« Merci, soupira-t-elle. A bientôt ! »

« Au revoir Rukia ! »

Dans la journée en apprenant que Sachiko allait faire quelques courses, Karin demanda à Tensui si elle pouvait en même temps visiter la ville, ce que le jeune homme accepta. Enfin elles sortirent de la demeure. En arrivant près du marché, Karin trouvait que la Soul Society était vraiment peu différente du monde réel. Pendant le chemin du retour, Karin s'arrêta près d'un bâtiment.

« Quelque chose ne va pas Karin, demanda Sachiko. »

« Euh, je crois avoir vu quelqu'un que je connais. »

« Tu es sûre ? Ca m'étonne que tu connaisses des gens d'ici. »

« Ah ! Mais si c'est bien lui ! »

Elle entra dans le bâtiment sans se soucier de la dame qui l'accompagnait.

« Tôshirô, cria-t-elle. »


	9. Mauvaise nouvelle

_Chapitre neuvième :__ Mauvaise nouvelle_

Un garçon aux cheveux blancs se retourna tout d'un coup, avec les yeux écarquillés il observa Karin.

« Kurosaki ? dit-il toujours étonné »

« Ah, tu te souviens de moi, ça me fait plaisir de te revoir. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

« C'est moi qui devrait te poser la question. »

« Karin, tu connais ce jeune homme, interrogea Sachiko qui l'avait suivit. »

« Oui, il était déjà venu dans mon monde, c'est là-bas que je l'ai rencontré. »

« Je vois. »

« Elle est où ta subordonnée ? »

« Là-bas en train de boire avec ses amis. »

« Oh, tu ne les rejoins pas, demanda-t-elle tout en s'approchant du groupe de lieutenants. Salut ! Rangiku-san, tu t'amuses ? »

« Eh ?! Mais c'est la petite Kurosaki ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

« Quoi ?! Kurosaki, s'étonna un blond nommé Kira. » Il se mit sur la table pour prendre le poignet de Karin afin de l'approcher. Puis il plissa les yeux. « Mais… C'est…hoc...pas lui. »

« Je vois que vous êtes un peu ivres, je vais vous laisser, dit Karin les sourcils froncés. »

« Mais non, s'exclama la vice-capitaine, reste ! Bois avec nous ! »

« Ouais, suivirent les autres shinigami de la table. »

Elle s'apprêtait à faire boire Karin quand, une main petite mais forte, arrêta Matsumoto dans son délire.

« Matsumoto ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu fais ? Elle est encore jeune et n'a pas besoin de ça, dit Hitsugaya d'une voix sévère. »

Sachiko avait déjà pris Karin dans ses bras, tant elle avait peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Mais la petite affirmait qu'elle allait bien.

« Ah ?! Capitaine ! Vous êtes là ?! »

« Bien sûr, c'est toi qui m'a demandé de venir. Et heureusement que je suis là pour te surveiller. »

« Oh… Pardonnez-moi. Bon… les gars… On rentre avant que ça ne dé-génèrent…hic… » Mais ils étaient tous saoules et n'arrivaient même plus à se lever. « Désolée, mais je crois qu'on va rester ici jusqu'au matin, capitaine. » Puis elle s'affala sur une chaise avant de s'endormir.

« Regardez-moi ça, ils sont tous ivre-morts, Karin tu es sûre de vouloir être shinigami ? Je veux dire, tu vois comme ils ont l'air malheureux… »

« Oui, je veux être shinigami. Et puis, il n'y a pas qu'eux qui boivent, ça arrive à tout le monde. Si je ne deviens pas shinigami, j'me vois pas faire autres choses. » Elle se tourna vers Hitsugaya. « Tôshirô, je peux te poser une question ? »

« Oui, dit-il simplement. »

« Est-ce que quand je serais shinigami, je pourrais revoir ma famille... dans le monde réel? »

« … Je ne sais pas, s'il y a quelque chose à faire là-bas, peut-être. En tout cas, ces temps-ci je ne pense pas. On a beaucoup de travailles et un peu moins pour certains, qui sont ici, aujourd'hui. Si tu veux revoir ta famille, je pense que ça va être dur. Mais c'est vrai qu'il n'y a qu'en étant un shinigami que tu pourras aller à Karakura. »

« Je vois. Il se fait tard, on devrait rentrer Sachi. Merci pour la réponse, à la prochaine Tôshirô, dit-elle en s'éloignant. »

…

_Je viens de remarquer... Elle m'appelle par mon prénom depuis le début, songea le jeune garçon._

___  
_

Pendant ce temps, Rukia se trouvait dans le bureau du directeur de l'académie.

« Comment ? Vous êtes sûr de ne pas pouvoir les prendre. »

« Je suis désolé, Kuchiki, mais il est trop tard et puis la rentrée prochaine est dans un mois. Pourquoi insistez-vous autant ? Même s'ils arrivent maintenant, ils ne comprendront pas. Nous avons un programme et s'ils ne l'ont pas suivi alors je me vois mal les intégrer. Un mois, seulement, à attendre. Je les inscris pour la rentrée tout de suite si vous voulez. »

« … Je n'ai pas le choix, inscrivez-les pour la rentrée prochaine. »

« Oui je vais le faire. »

Il dit et Rukia partit.

_Désolée Ichigo, mais je crois que tu ne vas pas voir ta sœur avant longtemps…_

_Il y avait une mission pour Karakura mais... dans un mois je ne peut pas garantir qu'elle puisse y participer, surtout qu'elle ne sera pas shinigami dés qu'elle entrera dans l'académie.  
_

_J'aimerais te revoir moi aussi. Si seulement je n'avais pas toutes ces choses à faire. (Elle soupira) Une autre bataille arrive. Il vaut peut-être mieux que ta soeur ne soit pas shinigami.  
_


	10. Nouvelle vision

_Chapitre dixième :__ Nouvelle vision_

Deux jours plus tard, Rukia était venue annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle à Karin.

_Un mois… C'est bien long. Je ne pourrais pas les revoir avant et d'après Rukia il y aurait très peu de chance._

_Yuzu, comment tu vas depuis ? J'espère que tu n'es pas trop triste. Tu me manque, comme tous les autres…_

_Mais bon, on ne peut rien y faire. Si seulement je n'étais pas morte ce jour là. Quand est-ce que je pourrais vous retrouver ? Quand vous-même vous mourrez ? Oh non, ça serait trop long, et puis je ne veux pas votre mort… D'un côté si on peut vivre aussi après la mort… Ah non non non !_

_Vivez encore. C'est mieux comme ça._

Les jours passaient, Karin s'ennuyait de plus en plus. Elle ne pouvait pas attendre plus longtemps, même s'il y avait Tensui, qui lui apprenait à sculpter de temps en temps. Mais cela ne la passionnait pas autant que des cours de maths, pourtant cela n'empêchait pas d'occuper sa journée. Ce qu'elle aimait le plus c'était de sortir faire les courses, il y avait du monde et parfois quelques querelles. Un jour, il y avait un petit qui avait volé un marchand. Le gamin s'est fait attrapé. Il allait payer pour ce qu'il avait fait, mais Karin intervint. Elle se disputa avec le marchand, qui céda au caractère fort de la jeune fille. Elle se tourna brusquement vers le petit en lui frappant sur la tête.

« La prochaine fois, tu n'auras pas autant de chance ! J'aurais compris si tu avais volé de la nourriture mais là ! C'est un jouet ! »

« Désolé, madame, je… je ne recommencerai plus. Je voulais juste… Enfin, c'était pour mon frère et… Désolé, et merci de m'avoir aidé. »

« Il y a un problème avec ton frère, demanda Karin. »

« C'est bientôt fini, dit-il tête baissée, puis il courut. »

Karin voulut le rattraper, mais elle l'avait déjà perdu de vue. Il y avait trop de monde. Elle n'a pas pu réellement l'aider, et cela la rendait triste. Mais elle fut tirée de sa tristesse par une voix grave.

« Tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Il y a beaucoup de cas comme eux. On ne peut pas faire grand-chose. »

« Tôshirô… Tu dois bien connaître cet endroit, non ? Est-ce qu'il n'y aurait pas un médecin qui pourrait… »

« Il y en a un mais je ne pense pas qu'il puisse sauver son frère. »

« On n'a même pas essayé, comment peux-tu dire ça, s'indigna-t-elle. »

« Parce qu'on a déjà essayé. A ton avis, pourquoi voler un jouet à la place d'appeler un médecin ? Je connais ce garçon, il habite près de ma maison. Son petit frère ne peut être sauvé. »

« … Même ici les gens meurent. Et s'il y avait une vie après… cette mort ? »

« Je ne crois pas, tu verras bien ce qui se passe quand on meurt quand tu seras dans l'académie. »

« … Ah, en tout cas c'est pas aujourd'hui. L'académie nous a recalés pour la rentrée prochaine. C'est-à-dire dans vingt-quatre jours exactement. J'en ai marre d'attendre, chaque jour je me demande ce que je vais faire et puis… je ne rentrerais peut-être jamais… Je ne reverrai plus ce monde, dit-elle avec un sourire mélancolique. » Une larme coula sur sa joue, elle l'essuya et sourit. « Bon, c'est pas tout, mais je dois rapporter tout ça chez moi ! »

« Si tu as encore du temps, je peux t'emmener quelque part. Je pense que ça peut te faire du bien. »

« Euh… Il n'est pas encore trop tard, affirma-t-elle en regardant le ciel, si c'est pas loin je veux bien y aller. »

« Suis-moi alors. »

Ils sortirent de la foule puis continuèrent leur route avant d'arriver.

« Viens, invita Tôshirô avant de monter sur le toit de sa maison. »

Elle fit de même puis étonnée, elle dit : « Wah ! C'est pas le même paysage ? Le même que tu regardais tout le temps dans le monde réel ? »

« Si, je trouve qu'il se ressemble beaucoup. »

Ils s'assirent sur le toit, puis contemplèrent le panorama. Le soleil commençait à se coucher. Petit à petit, Karin voulut pleurer, mais elle ne voulait pas.

_Ah non ! Karin ne pleure pas devant lui ! Sois forte._

Cela ne servait de le cacher, car le garçon avait remarqué son envie de pleurer.

« Tu peux pleurer, si ça peut t'aider à accepter ta nouvelle condition. »

En entendant ces mots, la jeune fille ne put contenir ses larmes plus longtemps. Elle pleura, elle se montra fragile pour une fois.

Après s'être calmée, Karin remercia son compagnon :

« Merci, je pense que je me sens mieux, je pense aussi être prête de vivre encore. Oh ! Mais il va bientôt faire nuit, je dois rentrer avant qu'ils ne s'inquiètent. »

« Moi aussi, j'ai laissé Matsumoto seule devant tout ces papiers. Je me demande si elle a avancé, même si je ne le crois pas. »

« Haha, tu dira bonjour à Rangiku-san pour moi, demanda-t-elle tout en descendant du toit avec Hitsugaya. Eh bien à plus T… »

« Au fait, appelle-moi Capitaine Hitsugaya. Tu vas être shinigami, alors habitue toi vite. »

« Hahahahaha, alors là tu rêves, quand tu me dépasseras de taille peut-être ! Ca fait trop bizarre si je t'appelais ''Capitaine Hitsugaya !'', dit-elle d'une voix moqueuse. Bon jte laisse Tô-shi-rô, finit-elle par dire dans un éclat de rire. »

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre, Karin rentrait déjà chez elle à toute vitesse. Mais cela le fit sourire.

_Elle a raison ça fait bizarre, m'enfin quand même !_

_(Il se retourna vers le paysage, tout comme Karin regardait derrière elle, une dernière fois.)_

_Au revoir !_


	11. Renaissance et nouveau but

_Chapitre onzième : __Renaissance et nouveau but_

En rentrant chez elle, Karin alla déposer ce qu'elle avait acheté dans une pièce, où toute la nourriture était gardée. Tandis qu'elle cherchait où mettre les légumes, une voix surgit de la porte.

« Alors comme ça on se permet de rentrer à une heure aussi tardive ? » Tensui sourit puis continua « Sachi se faisait un sang d'encre pour toi, je préfère ne pas être la au moment où elle te trouvera. »

« … Elle est derrière toi. »

« Tensui… Pousses-toi s'il te plait, dit-elle en contenant sa rage. Et toi, Karin, approches. Bien, où étais-tu ? »

« J'étais avec un ami, tu sais celui que tu as vu la dernière fois, le capitaine Hitsugaya. » Pour la première fois, elle désignait le garçon par son grade. Mais si elle avait fait, c'était pour dire qu'elle n'avait pas été avec n'importe qui, et donc pour essayer de diminuer la colère de la femme.

« Je me fiche de savoir que tu étais avec lui ! Pourquoi n'es-tu pas revenu plus tôt !? Que faisais-tu à une heure pareille ?! Hein ?! »

« Bon moi j'y vais, dit Tensui de manière à ce qu'on l'entende mais pas assez pour y prêter attention. »

« Je suis désolée mais je vais bien, et puis ne vous inquiétez pas, personne ne me peut me faire du mal. Je suis assez forte pour… »

« Ah oui ?! Si tu es si forte que ça, eh bien ça sera toi qui nettoieras la maison demain, cria-t-elle. Je te préviens, si je trouve un seul petit coin sale, tu vas… »

« J'ai compris, coupa Karin. Je le ferais. » Elle savait malgré son assurance que ça n'allait pas être facile du tout.

« … Tu… … ne devrais pas…, dit-elle d'une voix tremblante et apparemment épuisée. Tu ne devrais pas accepter aussi facilement, Karin. Je t'ai cherché partout, partout... C'est dangereux dehors surtout quand la nuit approche, j'avais tellement peur, je m'en voulais de t'avoir laissé faire les courses toute seule, avoua-t-elle tout en cachant ses larmes. »

« Sachi… C'est à moi de m'excuser, je ne voulais pas vous faire tant de soucis. » Elle s'approcha de la dame pour essuyer ses larmes avant d'ajouter « Ne vous en faites plus, je vous promets d'être prudente et de l'avoir été. A vrai dire, dit-elle en détournant les yeux, jamais personne ne s'était inquiétée à ce point pour moi. Merci Sachi, ne pleurez plus. La prochaine fois, je vous préviendrais avant de m'absenter aussi longtemps. »

« Ma petite fille… plus jamais… plus jamais tu ne sortira faire les courses seule. »

« Quoi ? »

« En fait non je rectifie, tu n'as plus le droit de sortir avant d'entrer dans l'académie. »

« Hahaha, ria Karin. C'est… une bonne blague, Sachi. Bon j'aimerais bien manger quelque chose moi, affirma-t-elle en sortant. »

« Non ça n'est pas une blague. »

« Oui, oui. »

Karin continuait de ne pas prendre au sérieux la décision de sa nourrice. Jusqu'à ce que celle-ci dut abandonnée l'idée avant de préparer de quoi dîner.

_Vraiment… Elle devient de plus en plus insolente. Qu'est ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire d'elle ? (Elle secoua la tête.)_

_Par contre, elle a l'air d'aller mieux, non ? Ses expressions sont plus naturelles qu'avant. Elle ne se force plus à sourire. Et elle ne se force plus non plus à se lever tôt, se dit Sachiko en riant. En réalité, elle dort encore plus que les autres filles dont je me suis occupée !_

… _C'est vrai ça, elle se met plus à l'aise. J'espère découvrir ces autres traits de caractère bientôt ! On sait déjà que c'est une dormeuse._

Quelques jours plus tard, Karin reçu un cadeau de la part de Rukia. C'était un ballon de foot, à sa vue, Karin en fut extrêmement reconnaissante. Elle qui s'ennuyait tant pouvait enfin profiter du temps qu'elle avait pour reprendre ce loisir.

« Merci beaucoup Rukia ! Je sais enfin ce que je vais faire de mes journée ! »

« De rien, je me suis dit que le temps devait de paraître long. Et puis c'est Ichigo qui a demandé à ce que l'on te l'offre. »

« Ichi-nii ? Il est venu ? »

« Ah non, il a fait passer le message par Urahara. »

« Je vois, en tout cas merci, ça ne doit pas être facile pour toi de venir me rendre visite. Tu dois être débordée par ton travail de shinigami. »

« Oh… non, tout se déroule plutôt bien. C'est un peu fatiguant, c'est tout. D'ailleurs je pense que je vais rentrer me reposer pour me préparer à la dure journée de demain. A bientôt Karin. » Puis elle partit sur ces mots.

_Rukia avait l'air épuisée, est-ce qu'être shinigami c'est si dure ? Si c'est le cas alors je dois devenir shinigami. Plus on sera nombreux moins ça ne sera dure non ?_

_Et puis, j'ai vraiment l'impression qu'ils ont beaucoup de problèmes. Je me rappelle quand Karakura a été la cible d'Aizen…_

___

_Karin se trouvait dans un parc à moitié détruit. Tout comme Jinta qui était près d'elle, ce garçon aux cheveux rouges tenait une imposante batte de base-ball. Il s'en était servi pour terrasser les hollow._

_« Bon maintenant dis-moi la vérité, j'ai besoin de la connaître. »_

_« … A vrai dire moi-même je ne sais pas grand-chose. Je n'ai jamais demandé à mon maître ce qui s'était passé ni pourquoi. Et puis il ne me l'aurait jamais dit je pense. »_

_« Mais tu sais forcément un truc, non ? S'il te plait je sais que tu connais certains détails. »_

_« … Tu veux vraiment que je te le dise ? Mais ça ne te concerne pas, je n'ai pas le droit de dire quoi que ce soit. »_

_« Arrêtes de dire que ça ne me concerne pas, peut-être plus. Mais qui ne te dit pas que la ville va encore être en danger plus tard ? Je suis assez concernée pour connaître la vérité, la ville a failli être engloutie et moi avec, alors j'ai le droit de le savoir. » Elle regardait Jinta droit dans les yeux pour l'intimider et le pousser à parler._

_« … Bon je vais te dire ce que je sais, mais je te préviens ce que je vais dire ne t'avanceras à rien. Tout ce que je vais te dire ne sont que des suppositions parfois, je ne connais pas la vérité pure et net. »_

_« Ok, ça ne fait rien je ferais avec. »_

_« Alors… commença-t-il hésitant. D'abord, la ville a été choisie pour épuiser toute l'énergie qu'elle contient. Je ne sais pas trop à quoi elle devait servir, et je n'ai pas très envie de déranger mon maître pour ça. Je fais juste ce qu'il me dit et puis… »_

_« Bon très bien, mais j'aimerais savoir qui est Aizen, j'ai entendu qu'il était celui qui dirigeait les hollow. »_

_« Ben, pas tout à fait. Certains lui jurent fidélité en échange d'un pouvoir. »_

_« Lequel ? »_

_« Celui des shinigami, ces hollow deviennent bien plus puissant s'ils ont ce pouvoir, on les appelle des arrancar. »_

_« Oui j'en ai entendu parler et donc ? »_

_« Et bien c'est interdit de mélanger hollow et shinigami. C'est contraire à la nature si tu veux. Mais Aizen le fait, et ce n'est pas la seule raison qui fait de lui un criminel. L'autre serait apparemment qu'il veuille entrer dans une dimension qui est évidemment interdite. Je n'en sais pas plus mais comme je le disais ça ne te concerne pas alors ne t'en fais pas. »_

_« Aizen a été arrêté à temps mais même si personne ne le dit clairement, je devine bien qu'il est encore quelque part. Il va surement préparer un autre coup. S'il réussit à entrer dans la dimension dont tu me parles, est-ce qu'il y aura des conséquences sur Terre ? »_

_« Je… je pense. »_

_____

_Depuis ce jour je me suis toujours demandé ce que les shinigami allaient faire pour le capturer. S'il est libre et je suis sûre qu'il l'est, alors ce n'est pas étonnant que tout les shinigami soient fatigués… Ca me rappelle le jour où j'ai vu Matsumoto et les autres shinigami... ils avaient l'air désespérés. Je crois comprendre un peu mieux maintenant, Aizen est la cause de ce trouble, c'est certainement lui. Il a déjà fait beaucoup de dégâts dans le monde réel. Et ce n'est pas encore fini..._

_Je dois devenir shinigami, surtout si Yuzu, papa et Ichi-nii sont en danger, se décida Karin en prenant conscience des risques qu'ils couraient tous._

_Même si mon frère est fort, il ne sait pas que la bataille n'est pas encore terminée._

Depuis ce jour, Karin s'impatientait à entrer dans l'école. Il fallait qu'elle fît quelque chose, elle aussi voulait participer pour empêcher Aizen de faire quoi que ce soit qui pouvait mettre les gens en danger. Heureusement pour elle, le présent de Rukia lui faisait oublier ce problème. La jeune fille jouait encore et encore jusqu'à être épuisée chaque jour, ce qui la permettait de ne plus se faire du souci.

Au début elle jouait seule, quand Tensui se décida de participer au jeu. S'il ne se trouvait pas dans son atelier, il jouait au foot avec la jeune Kurosaki. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser du bien de Karin quand elle jouait. Elle était tellement enthousiaste dans ces moments qu'elle répandait une aura chaleureuse qui guérissait le cœur malheureux de Tensui.

_Je ne regrette pas de t'avoir pris en charge (Il sourit plus que d'habitude.), vraiment pas, pensa-t-il en regardant Karin jouer._

« Je joue avec toi aujourd'hui, cria-t-il en s'approchant du terrain qui avait été faite pour la jeune sportive. »

Puis ils jouèrent ensemble, le seul problème c'était que ce jeu d'équipe ne comportait que deux joueurs voire un seul. Mais c'était suffisant pour s'amuser.

« Eh ! Depuis quand tu sais faire ça, s'étonna Karin. »

« Je t'observe chaque jour alors c'est pas bien compliqué, dit-il en souriant. »

Un sourire venant de lui n'était pas rare ; cependant celui-ci était plus gai, et ne manquait pas à faire perdre le contrôle de la balle à la jeune fille.


	12. Devenir shinigami, part1

_Chapitre douzième : Devenir shinigami, première partie_

Le temps était passé si vite, Karin préparait déjà quelques affaires pour partir de la maison des Gensensai. Malheureusement pour Sachiko et heureusement pour Karin, la jeune fille allait faire sa rentrée dans l'académie des shinigami. Tensui aussi faisait ses bagages de son côté, il allait changer de voie. Cependant qui allait garder la demeure en l'absence du maître ? Non, en réalité il n'y avait pas de problème de ce côté-ci, les serviteurs étaient fidèles, éduqués et organisés. Aussi fallait-il préciser que Tensui ne jouait jamais son rôle de maître et laissait toute les tâches d'entretien à ses domestiques. Mais qui pouvait se plaindre, après tout ils avaient beaucoup de liberté, ils pouvaient profiter de tous ce qui se trouvait dans la demeure du moment qu'aucun membre de la famille Gensensai l'utilisait. On pouvait dire qu'ils étaient comme chez soi. Et si Tensui partait n'aillaient-ils pas profiter des richesses de la demeure, ils sont fidèles mais si personne ne les surveille que se passerait-il ? Seulement, quelqu'un les surveillera et ça sera la tâche de Sachiko, en attendant le retour d'un Gensensai. Tout se passera donc bien.

L'heure arrive, Karin et Tensui se trouvaient devant le grand portail. Elle était entrée par là et ressortait aussi par là.

« Au revoir Sachi ! Merci de t'être occupée moi, tu as bien fait ton rôle de ''mère''. »

« Oh… Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, tant que tu ne seras pas marié je m'occuperais de toi ! En attendant, deviens une shinigami respectable. Tout comme toi Tensui, occupe-toi bien de Karin aussi. Elle peut-être forte mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'elle sera éloigné de tout danger. »

« Haha, ne t'en fais pas trop pour ça. Je trouverais bien un moyen pour qu'elle ne se dispute plus avec n'importe qui. Mes gens doivent être soulagés de ne plus l'avoir à leur côté, elle leur faisait la misère comme même. Je n'aurais pas pensé ça d'elle au début, dit-il en regardant Karin avec son sourire habituel. »

« Oh ça va, lâcha-t-elle en détournant la tête l'air contrariée. »

« Bon ne perdez pas votre temps, si vous arriviez en retard, il ne faudra pas s'étonner d'être refusés ! »

Ils se firent donc un dernier salut avant de s'en aller.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent à l'académie, et de nombreux gens avant eux étaient déjà près de l'entrée. Tous attendaient l'ouverture de l'école.  
"Eh bien, y'a du monde ici! Excusez-moi, vous êtes là pour devenir shinigami, demanda-t-il à une personne à côté."

Elle se retourna vers l'interlocuteur puis dit:

"Oui... et vous?"  
Son visage avait tout d'une poupée, mais ses cheveux, eux étaient vraiment en pagaille. Son corps avait l'air fragile, mince, mais bien mouliné. En résumé, c'était une belle princesse mal coiffé.

"Moi aussi, et je suis venu avec ma sœur, Karin, affirma-il en montrant la jeune fille qui se trouvait derrière elle."

"Salut, pour info, ce n'est pas mon frère, mon frère est bien plus fort, et c'est un shinigami, il s'appelle Kurosaki Ichigo, dit-elle avec fierté. Ah, et lui là c'est Tensui."

"Ichigo..., c'est ton frère?"

"Ouais! Tu le connais?"

"Oui, c'est le shinigami remplaçant qui est humain."

"Vraiment, il est connu alors! Haha, c'est bien mon frère ça! Un homme aussi fort que lui est forcément reconnu!"

"Euh... Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ton frère avant que tu ne m'en parles, intervint Tensui de manière à faire ravaler la fierté de Karin."

Karin lança un regard noir au jeune homme, qui lui, la regardait innocemment.

"Peuh! Qu'est-ce que tu connais des shinigami de toute façon?"

"Je connais tout les capitaines, les lieutenants, et les maîtres du Kido, je suis l'actualité des shinigami aussi. En tout cas, comme je te l'ai déjà dit, je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ton frère. Surtout qu'il ne vaut pas la peine d'être connu vu qu'il n'est qu'un shinigami remplaçant. Il n'est même pas un shinigami à part entier, finit-il par dire avec un sourire dont Karin pouvait s'en passer."

"Qu'est-ce que tu dis?! Mon frère a risqué sa vie dans de nombreux combats! Je trouve qu'il a du mérite et je t'interdis de dire quoi que ce soit de mal d'Ichi-nii! En plus on a la preuve que mon frère est connu puisque cette fille le connait! N'est-ce pas... euh, comment tu t'appelles d'ailleurs?"

"... Kane. Je m'appelle Akâme Kane, je suis désolé je ne voulais pas créer cette dispute. Et pour vous réconforter tout les deux, Kurosaki est quelqu'un que je respecte énormément, il a du mérite, c'est sûr. Il m'a sauvé autrefois, et c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je veux être shinigami. Je veux à mon tour pouvoir aider les autres. Et c'est navrant, qu'il... n'est en effet pas très connu, on ne parle pas de lui car, ce serait un scandale qu'un simple humain puisse être aussi fort qu'un capitaine. Enfin, je pense que c'est pour cette raison... euh... mais bien sûr, je ne suis pas de leur avis..."

"Kane, t'en fais pas, c'est pas la peine de baisser les yeux dés que tu pourrais me contrarier comme ce vaurien. Tu n'es pas comme lui, et heureusement!"

"Non, elle n'est pas comme moi, c'est vrai, après tout c'est une jeune fille qui a un cœur, pas comme toi!"

Ils allaient continuer leur dispute quand la grande porte de l'académie s'ouvrit.

"Hum... Excusez-moi... la porte s'ouvre, on peut entrer maintenant, dit Kane timidement."

"On en reparlera Tensui."

"Pas la peine c'est déjà réglé pour moi."

Les arrivants se dirigèrent vers des affiches, tous devaient se reporter à ces affiches pour savoir dans quelle classe ils allaient être. Nos trois jeunes gens cherchaient à leur tour leur nom.

"Ah là, je suis en classe B... toi aussi Kane!"  
"Bah moi pas, jsuis en C. Fait attention avec Tensui, il a l'esprit tordu, si tu le laisse trop faire, tu vas avoir des ennuis, je dis ça parce que t'es une fille."  
"... En fait... je m'excuse de vous avoir trompé jusque là, mais je n'avais pas vraiment l'occasion d'en parler. Je suis un garçon."  
"..., je... pardon! Je pensais vraiment que... t'étais, enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire. Excuse-moi!"  
"Il n'y a que toi pour confondre une fille et un garçon. Je l'avais vu du premier coup, moi!"  
"Ouais c'est ça te fou pas de moi c'est pas toi qui disais que c'était "une jeune fille qui a un cœur", dit-elle d'un ton moqueur."  
"Euh... oui, mais c'était pour te tromper encore plus!"  
"J'y crois pas, je t'ai bien vu rougir quand tu as vu son visage! Alors me mens pas."

"N...n, non, tu as du mal voir."

"Bref, si t'es un gars c'est tant mieux, m'enfin on sait jamais, comme je te le disais, il a l'esprit tor..."  
"S'il vous plait, arrêtez de vous disputer. Je ne voulais pas vous tromper, et je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir entraîné cette dispute, alors... calmez-vous, s'il vous plait."

Cette fois-ci, il n'y avait pas de doute, c'était un homme. Sa voix était devenue plus dure. Ce qu'il venait de dire n'était pas une simple suggestion, mais un ordre. Karin et Tensui se turent, ne sachant que dire et ayant conscience que cela pouvait être lourd de suivre une dispute.  
"Hum... Désolé, je ne voulais pas être aussi rude, mais je pense qu'il n'y a plus rien à dire sur ça, je suis un garçon, un point c'est tout. Et puis, je trouve que c'est bien dommage que vous vous disputiez pour ça."  
"Ahaha, oui, excuse-nous. Mais on a l'habitude."  
"Tu me fais bien rire, Karin, c'est toi qui as pris cette habitude. Avant il suffisait que je t'adresse la parole pour que tu t'enfuis."

"C'était pas pareille, je venais juste d'arriver, il fallait que je m'habitue, et puis je ne te connaissais pas, je me méfiais de toi."

"Te méfier, mais de quoi, je t'ai accueilli, n'est-ce pas une preuve de bonté? Bon je n'ai pas envie qu'on se chamaille encore comme des enfants. Je vais aller rencontrer les gens de ma classe."

"Mouais."  
"Je crois qu'on va tous devoir y aller, on ne va pas tarder à devoir rejoindre nos classes respectives."  
"Ah oui, bien sûr. Bon à plus alors!"  
"A bientôt, Karin."


	13. Devenir shinigami, part2

_Chapitre treizième :__ Devenir shinigami, deuxième partie._

Karin entra en classe. Elle regarda un peu ses nouveaux camarades puis prit place dans la salle au dernier rang afin de se faire discrète. Et en effet, elle passa inaperçue. Elle se concentrait sur son nouveau but, et se disait en elle-même qu'elle allait réussir. Mais elle fut dérangée par les discussions incessantes qui se déroulaient dans la pièce.

Chacun essayait de parler le plus fort possible afin de se faire remarquer. Cependant non loin de Karin se trouvait une jeune femme entourée d'un certain nombre d'hommes. Elle ne parlait pas, elle se contentait de regarder les gens converser près d'elle et faisait mine d'écouter. La jeune femme avait de longs cheveux rosés, et un sourire magnifique, qui était forcément la cause de cercle d'hommes. Elle était belle sans aucun doute mais, elle n'était pas très naturelle et ce fut un détail que Karin garda en mémoire, tout comme le fait qu'elle s'appelait Natsumi.

Un peu après, un homme entra dans la salle. Il avait le crâne rasé et un corps très imposant, musclé comme un athlète. Il demanda à tout le monde de s'installer pour enfin se présenter en tant que professeur de Kido. Il était aussi charger de s'occuper de la classe de Karin. Après la présentation de chacun, il commença dicter les règles de vie dans l'académie, des règles assez similaires à ceux d'une école sur Terre, rien qui ne sortait de l'ordinaire. Dés qu'il eut finit, il emmena sa classe visiter l'école. La visite se termina quand il annonça à tout le monde d'aller déposer leurs affaires dans leur dortoir et d'être prêt pour le lendemain. En se dirigeant vers le dortoir Karin rencontra Tensui et Kane. Ils commencèrent alors à discuter.

« Comment tu trouves ta classe Karin ? demanda Tensui »  
« Ben, rien de spécial. »

« Tu ne t'es pas fait d'amis ? »

« Je ne cherche pas à m'en faire et puis je ne les connais pas. »

« Ne t'en fais pas, tu t'en feras sûrement. »  
« Mais je ne m'en fais pas Kane, dit-elle en riant. Sinon comment ça se passe de votre côté ? »

« Pas trop mal pour Tensui, je suppose, il s'est créé beaucoup d'amis parmi les filles. »  
« Bah ! Normal, qui ne voudrait pas de moi ! »

« Mouais, c'est ça, de toute façon il y en a bien une que tu n'auras pas dans ma classe. »  
« Comment ?! Je n'y crois pas, présente la moi et je te montrerais bien à quel point mon charme n'a pas de limite. »

« Pfff, jte la montrerais si tu veux plus tard. Sinon vas la chercher toi-même, elle s'appelle Natsumi. »

« Natsumi ?... dit-il à voix basse. »

« Tu la connais, demanda Kane. »

« Euh… Je ne sais pas peut-être… »

« Ca ne va pas Tensui, demanda Karin cette fois-ci. »

« Non, non vraiment. Je me sens un peu fatigué, je vais aller me reposer. A plus ! »

« Karin, il n'est pas dans son état habituel non ? »

« … Non, je me demande bien qui est cette Natsumi… »

« Tu penses qu'elle a un rapport avec sa soudaine fatigue ? »

« Peut-être je ne sais pas. »

Dans son lit Tensui réfléchissait à cette Natsumi.

_Natsumi… Ca ne peut pas être toi n'est-ce pas ? Que dois-je faire si tu te trouve réellement dans cette école ? Non, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu voudrais être shinigami… tu n'as jamais aimé participer à tous ce qui touchait la guerre. Tu trouvais ça barbare, alors pourquoi, cette Natsumi serait toi. Non, ce n'est sûrement pas toi…_

Karin de son côté réfléchissait aussi, mais dans son cas elle n'arrivait pas à dormir tant elle avait hâte de commencer ces cours de shinigami.

_J'ai enfin l'impression d'avancer… Je dois être prête et finir ma formation le plus rapidement possible. Après ça je pourrais revoir ma famille._

_Bon je devrais peut-être dormir sinon je serais fatiguée demain._

Kane lui dormait tranquillement. Malgré le ronflement de ses camarades, il dormait comme un bébé.

Mais la plupart n'arrivait pas à dormir. Dont une certaine Natsumi, cette jeune femme pensait tout comme Tensui.

_Gensensai Karin… je ne savais pas qu'il avait une sœur…_

_Qu'est-ce que je raconte, il n'en a pas. Gensensai, ça ne peut même pas être les autres membres de cette famille puisqu'ils ont tous changé leur nom._

_C'est… la femme de Takumi peut-être ? Non, elle est trop jeune.  
De toute façon qu'est-ce qu'une petite comme elle traîne dans une telle académie. Elle doit être vraiment intelligente pour avoir réussi l'examen d'entrée.  
Quoi qu'il en soit si c'est aussi une Gensensai, je dois faire en sorte qu'elle ne puisse pas entraver mes plans… Non, jamais, ni elle ni aucune autre personne ne m'en empêcherait. Je le jure, je te vengerais par amour._


	14. Devenir shinigami, part3

Voilà! le nouveau chapitre de mon fanfic, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas mis à jour, disons que j'étais occupée. J'espère que vous aimerez. Je compte finir le prochain chapitre pour la semaine prochaine, je pense qu'il sera long, car j'ai envie de finir avec cette partie de l'histoire: "Devenir shinigami".  
Je n'ai pas encore corriger mes fautes, donc excusez-moi d'avance pour ce désagrément. Pas facile de se rendre compte de ces erreurs sur le coup (Je sais ce n'est pas une raison trop valable à mon âge). Je vais peut-être corriger les autres chapitres si j'ai le temps.

Bonne lecture à tous!

Chapitre quatorzième: Devenir shinigami, troisième partie

Karin se réveilla en sursaut pendant la nuit. Elle avait rêvé de sa famille et d'une nouvelle guerre entre les shinigami et Aizen. Ce fut un terrible cauchemar, les membres de sa famille mourraient un par un sans qu'elle ne put les protéger. Et c'est lorsqu'Aizen s'était dirigé vers elle qu'elle se réveilla. Ne pouvant plus dormir elle alla prendre l'air dans le jardin près du dortoir.  
Elle arriva dans le jardin et pris un rocher pour siège. Puis elle se dit que cet endroit était plus agréable qu'elle ne le pensait. Un ruisseau parcourait ce lieu tout en apportant une brise fraîche et douce avec un merveilleux bruit de fond. Karin profita de cette ambiance et commença à penser.  
_Aah... Qu'est ce que c'est calme. J'aimerais que cela puisse durer une éternité... Mais c'est impossible n'est-ce pas?  
Qu'est ce que la lune brille ici. (Elle ferma les yeux et pris un bon souffle.)  
Je me demande si Yuzu voit cette même lune. Elle me manque vraiment...(Elle enfonça sa tête dans ses bras comme pour pleurer.) Je n'y arrive pas, je n'arrive pas à pleurer, peut-être ai-je assez pleurer. Et puis je n'ai plus de raison maintenant, je vais bientôt pourvoir être shinigami, ensuite je pourrais revoir tout le monde. Surtout je pourrais enfin me rendre utile.  
Ah! Vite, je dois finir rapidement mon apprentissage ici! (Elle se leva soudain tout en regardant la lune d'un air déterminé. Soudain, elle se souvint de son rêve, et comme abattue par sa dernière vision, sa propre mort, elle tomba sur son rocher.)  
Comment pourrais-je les protéger? Comment pourrais-je être plus fort que ceux qui le sont déjà énormément?  
AAH! Ca ne m'avance en rien! Je deviens d'abord shinigami et on verra ensuite! (Elle se releva, mais cette fois-ci elle retourna dans le dortoir pour se coucher.)_

La journée commençait dés le lever du soleil. Les élèves se préparaient avant de commencer leur premier cours. Les premières leçons de la classe C, celle de Karin, commençaient avec l'apprentissage du maniement du katana, avec un katana en bois tout à fait inoffensif et léger. Puis la classe suivait le maître dans une salle pour étudier de manière théorique, tous ce que les élèves avaient appris. Karin suivait attentivement tous ces cours et progressait très rapidement. Le cours d'initialisation au kido fut encore plus facile, elle maîtrisait déjà un peu son reiatsu, et arrivait facilement à concentrer son énergie en un point extérieur de son corps. Son professeur fut impressionné de sa performance, et décida de la faire participer à des cours avancées sur ces différentes matières à partir de demain. Et si elle y arrivait toujours aussi bien, elle irait dans une classe supérieure.

Pendant leur pause déjeuner, Karin vit Tensui et Kane assis à une table, avec d'autres personnes. Ils s'étaient déjà fait des amis. Karin ne voulut pas s'approcher d'eux et prit une table à côté d'elle. Elle avait son bol, garnit de quelques tranches de viande et de légumes. Elle mangeait tranquillement jusqu'à ce qu'une personne vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle. C'était Natsumi, une femme qui s'était fait remarqué par tous les garçons de la classe, dés le premier jour.  
"Salut, tu t'appelle Gensensai Karin, n'est-ce pas?"  
"Euh... Oui, répondit Karin simplement, tout en se demandant pourquoi cette fille venait lui parler."  
"Je m'appelle Nakashima Natsumi. Ca ne te dérange pas que je m'assoie ici?"  
"Non" Il eut un silence puis Karin reprit la parole. "Tu veux me demander quelque chose?"  
"Oh... Oui, en fait je me demandais si tu étais bien des Gensensai, la famille de sculpteur?"  
"Oui, c'est bien ça, enfin en réalité je ne suis pas vraiment de la famille, ils m'ont juste accueillit."  
"Ah bon? Comment ça?"  
"Eh bien... Je viens du monde des humains... et c'est les Gensensai qui m'ont pris en charge."  
"Ah... C'est donc ça."  
"Tu connais les Gensensai?"  
"Oh... Non pas vraiment. Tu es la seule de ta famille à être venue?"  
"Oh, non, il y a aussi un autre."  
"Qui ça?"  
"C'est le fils de la maison, il s'appelle Tensui, tu ne devrais pas trop t'approcher de lui, il n'est pas normal."  
"Oh, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, dit-elle à voix basse"  
Karin entendit cette dernière remarque et commençait à douter de quelque chose. Tensui avait réagit bizarrement au nom de Natsumi, et maintenant Natsumi elle-même réagissait étrangement. Karin commença à se demander quel genre de relation liée Tensui et Natsumi.

La journée se terminait tranquillement, et Karin retournait dans son dortoir épuisée, malgré ses facilités, Karin voulait toujours faire plus, pour gagner du temps et devenir le plus rapidement possible shinigami.  
De l'autre côté, Tensui et Kane discutaient de leur journée.  
"Wah! Quelle journée! Toutes ces personnes qu'on a rencontré, je sens que je ne vais pas m'ennuyer ici. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Kane?"  
"Eh bien... Je trouve que j'ai appris beaucoup de choses, et que j'ai rencontré beaucoup de gens aussi. Et pour tout te dire, c'est bien la première fois que je suis autant entouré."  
"Haha, moi aussi tu sais enfin, que je discute avec autant de monde, c'est ça la première! Par contre, toi tu es drôlement doué, il paraît que notre maître est venue te voir, qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit?"  
"Ah... Il m'a dit que j'allais prendre des cours en plus, pour ceux qui sont déjà performant, et après j'aurais des épreuves, si je les réussis, j'irais dans une classe supérieure."  
"Mais c'est génial, faut absolument que tu réussisses!"  
"Oui, c'est vrai."  
"Je me demande comment s'en sort Karin. On m'a dit, à son arrivée dans la maison, qu'elle avait déjà exterminé quelques hollows, je suppose qu'elle doit réussir aussi."  
"Vraiment? Elle doit être comme son frère alors, en plus ils ont le même regard déterminé."  
"Ah oui? Intéressant. Quel genre de personne est son frère?"  
"Mmh... D'après mes souvenirs, c'est quelqu'un de bien, qui ne laisse pas tomber ses amis, et qui défend les gens. Je suis sûr que c'est quelqu'un de courageux et loyal."  
"Ha! Je vois que des qualités quoi, comme un héros."  
"Je ne sais pas, il a sûrement ses défauts, après tout je ne le connais pas personnellement."  
"Ouais, sûrement."  
Ils continuèrent de discuter un petit moment encore avant de rejoindre les autres pour dormir.  
Cette nuit-là, tout le monde dormait sereinement.


	15. Devenir shinigami, part4

_Chapitre quinzième__: Devenir shingami, quatrième partie_

Karin se préparait à la nouvelle journée. Elle commençait ses cours avec un autre groupe d'individus, qui eux aussi avait des capacités au-dessus de la normal. Elle entra dans sa salle, puis elle vit Kane près de la fenêtre.  
"Kane, appela-t-elle." Celui-ci se retourna surpris sur le coup.  
"Karin. Tu participes aussi aux cours avancés?"  
"Ouais! Je suis contente de ne pas être seule. Et Tensui? Comment ça se passe pour lui, il va venir?"  
"Non, notre maître ne lui a pas proposer."  
"Ah bon, comment il se débrouille sinon?"  
"Pas trop mal en général, sauf en Kido. Il n'arrive pas à concentrer son energie."  
"Mmmh... Ca me rappelle qu'il n'arrive pas à utiliser son pouvoir de sculpteur, c'est peut-être pour ça aussi qu'il a du mal."  
"Ah oui? Sûrement, il m'en a parler vaguement... Tiens, on devrait s'installer, le professeur est arrivé."  
Ils prirent la table la plus proche d'eux et s'assierent. Leur cours commencèrent avec quelques explications sur leur programme. Ils apprirent en même temps la date de leur évaluation qui décidera du passage ou non en classe supérieur, et qui se trouvait dans un peu plus de deux mois.  
Tout en continuant les cours normaux Karin et Kane poursuivait leurs cours exclusifs. Ces derniers ne pouvaient procurer les leçons pivots d'un shinigami, c'est pourquoi chacuns participaient aussi aux cours de la classe où ils avaient été affectés au préalable. Cela exigeait donc plus de labeur pour Karin et son ami, sans pour autant les encombrer, les cours avancés ne faisaient que de tester ce qu'ils avaient appris et d'approfondir ce savoir, tout aussi bien pratique que technique. Karin était légèrement plus douée au sabre que Kane, tandis que celui-ci avait une maîtrise quasi-parfaite de son reiatsu. Marlgré leurs grandes capacités, ils continuaient de s'améliorer à une telle vitesse que cela enchantait et étonnait leur maître.

_De tels éléments auront un grand avenir parmis les shinigamis, l'un d'eux sera peut-être Capitaine, _se disait leur maître. _Oui pas de doute, ils dégagent en plus tous deux une aura chaleureuse._

Tensui de son côté avait réellement du mal à avancer, du moins sa seule et grande difficulté était de contrôler son reiatsu. Cela le frustrait d'être incapable de pouvoir faire la moindre chose en Kido. Plus les jours passaient, plus il se demandait s'il avait même une infime énergie spirituelle.

_Encore une chose que je ne sais pas faire... Si seulement je pouvais créer la moindre étincelle d'énergie... Je sais déjà que je ne peux pas satisfaire mon père parce que je n'avais pas le pouvoir des Gensensai, et maintenant... je n'ai pas non plus celui d'un shinigami. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire... Si je continue comme ça je ne pourrais même pas continuer mes études à l'académie. C'était une chance pour moi de prouver un certain mérite aux yeux des autres..._

Le jeune homme continuait de penser tout en errant dans le jardin collectif de l'académie. Il commençait à faire nuit, cependant son esprit déjà plongé dans l'obscurité ne put le remarquer. Il pensait encore et encore, ne sachant que faire ni pourquoi. Puis un élève passant par là l'interpella.

"Hé, que fais-tu ici à une heure pareille? Tu devrais être dans ton dortoir, dit le nouveau venu"  
"Comment? Désolé, tu m'as parlé?"  
"... Oui, je me demandais ce que tu faisais... quelque chose ne va pas?"  
"Non, tout va bien, répondit-il d'une voix terne. Je vais aller me coucher."  
"Euh... Très bien. J'ai remarqué que tu avais des amis, si t'as un problème tu devrais leur en parler."  
"...Oui, bonne nuit."  
"Bonne nuit..."

_Etrange ce gars, la dernière fois que je l'ai vu il avait toujours l'air souriant et remplie d'énergie. Karin est une amie à lui non? Je la parlerais de ça demain._

Le lendemain matin, l'adolescent, qui avait rencontré Tensui la nuit précédente, alla vers Karin. Il lui parla de son ami, Tensui. Karin se doutait déjà que Tensui n'allait pas très bien, mais maintenant, elle ne pouvait plus en douter. Elle décida d'aller lui parler lors du déjeuner, mais avant elle irait parler de ça à Kane.  
Après avoir finit leur cours Kane s'apprêtait à partir directement déjeuner avec leur nouveaux amis et Tensui. Mais Karin l'en empêcha en demandant de discuter un peu avant d'aller les rejoindre.

"Qu'y a-t-il Karin? Tu m'as l'air soucieuse."  
"Oui, en fait c'est à propos de Tensui. Tu as remarqué que depuis quelque temps il est de moins en moins... bavard, non?"  
"Oui, c'est vrai."  
"Eh bien, un gars de ma classe est venu me voir, tout à l'heure, pour me dire qu'il a vu cette nuit Tensui tout seul dans le jardin. Apparemment il était déprimé, et ça commence à... comment dire... Je m'inquiète pour lui, tu comprends. Je crois qu'on devrait lui demandais ce qu'il se passe une bonne fois pour toute."  
"Je suis d'accord, mais avant, je crois savoir ce qu'il ne va pas chez lui. Et je ne crois pas qu'il va nous répondre facilement... Après les cours de Kido, Tensui est toujours dans ses pensées. J'ai du mal à lui parler, enfin, il a du mal à m'entendre plutôt. Je lui ai demandé ce qui n'allait pas, mais il me répond toujours avec un faux-sourire que tout va bien. Je n'aime pas trop intervenir dans les problèmes des autres, mais c'est comme même mon ami, alors j'ai tenté plusieurs fois de lui en parler, mais ça n'a rien donné. Même s'il ne dit rien je crois voir où est le problème. Tu m'as dit qu'il ne pouvait pas utilisé ses pouvoirs en tant que Gensensai, un jour, et tu m'as aussi raconté le jour où il t'avais montré deux statuettes identiques, un de son frère et un de lui même. Si je me souviens bien, il devait être bien malheureux de ne pas avoir été capable d'offrir plus de vie à son travail. Ce pouvoir à mon avis requiert l'utilisation du reiatsu, tout comme le kido. "  
"C'est ce que je me suis dit, à ton avis il compare ces deux cas?"  
"Oui. Et puis, si Tensui continue ainsi il risque de ne pas pouvoir devenir shinigami."  
"Mmh... Il doit bien avoir un moyen pour qu'il puisse y arriver non? Il ne peut même pas créer une boule d'énergie simple?"  
"Non, pas même pas un petit, ni même une étincelle. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit un cas perdu. J'y ai réfléchit et... j'ai lu un livre sur l'origine du reiatsu. Le livre expliquait comment on avait du reiatsu, et pourquoi. J'ai appris qu'en réalité tout le monde avait un peu de reiatsu en soi, aussi peu soit-il, et c'est aussi bien inné qu'acquis. Bon peu importe, l'important c'est que j'en ai tiré, du moins si j'ai bien compris ce que raconte le livre, dans le cas de Tensui, si à la base il ne croyait pas en ses pouvoirs, par la suite il aurait du mal à les faire apparaître. C'est comme s'ils s'étaient enfui en lui, et plus il a un reiatsu important, plus il aura du mal à le faire apparaître. En fait c'est plutôt bon signe qu'il n'arrive même pas à concentrer une petite énergie. Maintenant, pourquoi il ne croyait pas en lui la première fois qu'il devait utiliser son pouvoir? Et surtout comment il va les retrouver?"  
"Ah, c'est donc ça! Mais il faut aller lui dire alors!"  
"Attends! C'est ce que je pensais aussi, mais j'ai peur qu'il y ait un passé douleureux qui en soit la cause..."  
"Justement! Il devrait affronter son passé et le laisser derrière, surtout si ça l'empêche de progresser!"  
"J'espère que tu as raison, dit Kane dans un sourire"  
"Bon on devrait se dépêcher, sinon on aura pas le temps de lui parler."

Ils partirent en courant dans la salle où tout le monde mangeait. Mais tout en partant, ils ne remarquèrent pas la présence d'une jeune fille, qui avait écouté en grande partie leur discussion. Les deux amis s'approcha de la table où mangeait Tensui. Après avoir finit de discuter avec leurs amis, Karin et Kane demanda à Tensui d'avoir une conversation quelque part. Ils décidèrent de se poser près du ruisseau du jardin.

"Alors, des nouvelles? Vous m'avez l'air bien sérieux, dites-moi." Karin et Kane échangèrent un regard. "Quoi, ne me dites pas que vous avez décidez d'être ensemble! Vous m'avez l'air bien intimes."  
"Arrête de blaguer Tensui, dit-Karin. C'est de toi qu'on veut parler."  
"De moi? Hahaha, ou plutôt de la fille qui me regarde depuis un moment? Comment elle s'appelle déjà, se demanda-t-il les yeux rivés vers le ciel."  
"Non, c'est de toi, de toi dont on veut parler, quelqu'un est venu me voir ce matin, il m'a dit qu'il t'avait vu cette nuit. Et..."  
"De quoi? j'ai vu personne cette nuit. J'étais au lit tôt tu sais, Kane, tu devrais le savoir aussi non?"  
"... Non, je sais que tu n'étais pas là, et je t'ai pas vu revenir dormir non plus."  
"Ah...Ah bon, bah t'as pas dû faire attention."  
"Tensui, Karin et moi s'inquiètons pour toi, et nous pensons savoir pourquoi tu agis bizzarement depuis quelques temps. J'ai remarqué qu'après les cours de Kido, tu étais... triste, oserais-je dire. D'ailleurs..."  
"Eh! Kane, je sais pas qui tu regardais, mais c'était pas moi. Tu me vois triste, moi?" Il eut un long silence, puis Tensuit reprit en riant: "Mais qu'est ce que vous avez à me regarder comme ça? Alala, bon votre cours va bientôt commencer, vous devriez y aller avant d'être en retard, moi je vais m'entrainer avec les autres." Il voulu partir sur ces mots, cependant...  
"TENSUIII! cria Karin en défoulant sa rage dans un coup de pied qui ne rata pas sa cible."  
"AIIE! Non mais ça va pas Karin? Tu vas détruire mon beau visage, se plaignit Tensui tout en se frottant la joue"  
"Oh, ça va! J'aurais pu frapper plus fort si je voulais! T'as intérêt à me dire ce qui ne va pas, à moins que tu veux que je ne te le dise, ou si tu préfères j'harmonise l'autre joue!"  
"Karin tu y vas un peu fort non, dit Kane."  
"Mais non, ce mec est têtu merde! Si on lui dit qu'on s'inquiète c'est pas pour rien! En plus de ça, il évite le sujet en inventant des bobards! J'en ai marre! Alors tu vas nous lâcher tes problèmes, ok? hurla-t-elle contre Tensui tout en empoignant le haut du kimono de Tensui."

Tensui hésita un moment, il voulait pouvoir se délivrer de ses tourments, mais il ne voulait pas non plus ennuyer ses amis.

"Ca... Ca ne vous concerne pas. Et puis vous devriez partir, votre cours commence il me semble."  
"Non, on ne part pas temps que tu ne nous le dis pas, avertit Kane. Et puis tu ne le sais peut-être pas mais on est tes amis, et on a le droit de se sentir concerner."  
"... Partez à vot..."  
"Non, Kane a raison on ne part pas temps qu'on en a pas finit avec toi!"  
"Aaah... si vous allez à votre cours, je vous promets de vous en parler ce soir, c'est bon pour vous, demanda-t-il dans un sourire léger."  
"D'accord, acquiesça Karin après un bref soupir. On te rejoint ici après le dîner."  
"Pas de problème, je serais là."

Puis Karin partit à son cours à toute allure avec Kane. Cet après-midi là, il n'y avait que les cours renforcés qui se déroulaient. Tensui comme beaucoup d'autres était en repos. Certains s'entrainaîent entre eux, d'autres révisaient, et d'autres encore s'amusaient.  
Dés que Karin et Kane finirent leurs leçons, ils partirent manger, puis rejoignit Tensui qui avait déjà pris son repas. Celui-ci s'était déjà assis sur un rocher, celui dont Karin avait déjà prit place une nuit.

" Ah, vous avez fini. Si je comprends bien, je suis obligé de vous dire ce qui me tracasse en ce moment, dit-il en détournant la tête vers le ciel encore ensoleillé. Je crois que vous l'avez déjà devinez, n'est-ce pas?"

Il raconta tout de même son problème, ce qui n'étonna aucun de ses deux amis, puis il ajouta que le doute s'installait de plus en plus en lui, et qu'il ne savait plus s'il devait continuer la voie d'un shinigami, même s'il s'y plaisait. Karin lui demanda alors quand le doute s'était installé?

"Quand? Eh bien depuis le premier jour de Kido, je pense."  
"Non, la première fois que tu as essayer de sculpter, est-ce que tu as douté de ce que tu pouvais faire?"  
"Euh... drôle de question, peut-être, je ne m'en souviens pas très bien. J'ai commencé tôt, donc c'est un souvenir lointain..."  
"Essaye tout de même, Kane a dit que ça pouvait avoir, un rapport. N'est-ce pas?"  
"Oui, c'est ce que j'ai lu dans un livre. Si tu hésitais déjà dés le début sur tes pouvoirs, il y a des chances que ce soit à cause de cela que tu n'arrives pas à déployer ton reiatsu."  
"Ah bon..."  
"Essaye de te souvenir, encouragea Karin, si tu t'en souviens ça t'éclairciera sûrement, et tu pourras peut-être mieux contrôler ton énergie spirituelle."  
"... Alors, ma première fois... je... ... désolé, je ne m'en rappelle vraiment plus. Je ne sais même plus de ce que j'avais sculpté."  
"On ne va pas t'y forcer, je suis sûr que ça te reviendra, et même si ça ne te revient pas, il y a de grandes chances que tu aies du potentiel. Il faut juste un déclique, comme on dit, affirma Kane."  
"Oui, j'espère que tu as raison. A cause de vous cette histoire va me tracasser encore plus qu'autre chose!"  
"T'en fais pas on trouvera bien un moyen pour que tu puisses utiliser ton reiatsu!"  
"Merci Karin, merci Kane. C'est tout ce que j'espère..."

Les trois amis restèrent ainsi dans le silence un moment. Karin et Kane étaient soulagés que Tensui se confiait enfin à eux. Tandis qu'une lueur d'espoir naissait dans le coeur du jeune homme dont les yeux reflétaient le ciel bleu.

"Aaah.. Il fait encore jour... Dis moi Karin, t'as ramené ton ballon?"  
"Mon ballon de foot? Tu veux en faire?"  
"Bah oui, j'ai envie de jouer avec ma soeur, ça fait tellement longtemps, pour toi aussi non?"  
"Euh... Oui, c'est vrai que ça fait longtemps! Kane tu joues au foot avec nous n'est-ce pas?"  
"C'est quoi le "foot"? Je ne connais pas ce jeu."  
"Héhé je vais t'apprendre, mais il faudrait trouver un terrain plat."  
"Non, non, non, Karin, je veux voir comment on peut jouer sur un terrain comme celui-ci, ça ne devrait pas être compliqué non, demanda Tensui d'une voix malicieuse, après tout tu fais partie des plus doués quand il s'agit de physique. Et puis on risque pas de détruire le jardin là-bas, y'a que de la pelouse."  
"Mouais, je vais chercher la balle, je reviens tout de suite!"

Karin courut avec joie pour aller récupérer sa balle dans sa chambre commune.

"Tiens? Karin, c'est une balle que t'as là? Tu vas faire quoi avec, interrogea une fille du dortoir."  
"Ah oui, c'est un ballon de foot, je vais y jouer avec des amis là."  
"Ah bon? Je pourrais y jouer? Par contre tu m'apprendra je ne connais pas le jeu."  
"Moi aussi, je peux? enthousiasma une autre qui les avait entendu."  
"Mais bien sûr! Venez avec moi je vais vous apprendre, répondit Karin contente."

Au retour Karin amena encore trois autres joueurs. Elle leur donna les instructions du jeu, et modifia certaines règles pour que cela s'accorde mieux avec le milieu où ils allaient jouer. Ils avaient donc fait deux équipes de quatre. Puis ils commençèrent le jeu avec une première lancée, qui créa momentanément une éclipse auréolé d'une lumière vive et orangée.

* * *

Voilà, je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous attendent l'arrivée de ce cher Toshirô. Je fais de mon mieux pour clôturer cette partie de mon fanfic. Cependant je ne pourrais pas sauter des passages qui me semble important. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, l'intrigue sur Hitsugaya arrivera dés la fin de cette partie.  
Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre, et à la prochaine!


End file.
